


Mao Mao & Tanya Keys story of true love Volume 1 (COMPLETED)

by StreetPasserDanny



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Romance, Sadness, maomao, maomaoheroofpureheart, tanyakeys, tanyamao, turefriendship, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetPasserDanny/pseuds/StreetPasserDanny
Summary: After the event of "Orangusnake Begins" Orangusnake believes that now that he has gotten his enemy Mao Mao to fear him he starts to do some real harmful damage to the kingdom of Pure heart which makes the sheriff's department work much more dangerous than before which catches word to Tayna Keys who is now in a hurry to reunite with Mao Mao.
Relationships: Mao Mao/Tanya Keys
Kudos: 19





	1. The New Plan Begins

**Disclaimer:** If you have not seen any of the new episodes of Mao Mao heroes of Pure Heart might not want to read just yet because of spoilers.

This is my first fanfiction ever so I kind of know what I'm doing and kind of don't but I'll do the best I can and hope it turns out great for you guys.

** The Premise **

It's been 4 to 5 weeks since Orangusnake and his crew attacked the sheriff's department and completely destroyed it. Even with the department destroyed Mao Mao fought hard and drive off Orangusnake and his crew. Now it is rebuilt and our heroes are just enjoying a nice relaxing day as they chat about the trenquiltey of Pure Heart Valley.

**At Police departments HQ**

**Adorabat:** Mao Mao it's been quite awhile since we had crime to stop or even deal with should we be worried?

**Bagerclops:** Na man that just mean we've been doing our job way too well. We like stopped a dozen monster's and the sky pirates must be way too scared of us at this point.

**Mao Mao:** But still even thought we've had it easy for some time doesn't mean they could be planning something new. A good hero always has to keep an open mind about this kind of stuff even when they are at bay with no threats at all.

**Adorabat**: Well I like the peace and quite but then again I like it when we stop bad guys because I always learn something new from you Mao Mao and every time that happens it makes me one step closer to being a hero like you.

**Mao Mao: **Keep going with that attitude and you'll be a great hero that can surpass me (Mao Mao said with a smile of proudest on his face).

**Adorabat: **(with a loud gasp) REALLY YAAAAAAAAAY! (as she fled around happily)

**Bagerclops: **(who has now just placed himself next Mao Mao) Wow man you actually said something that I agree with once again.

**Mao Mao:** QUIET YOU! (After yelling at Bagerclops out of the blue Mao Mao then began to wonder how Tanya was doing and if she was alright)

**Meanwhile at the town dump:**

**Orangusnake:** hrmmmmmm I'M SICK AND TIRED OF SHERIFF MAO MAO ALWAYS BEATING US! There has to be something were missing everytime we fight them.

**Boss Hosstrich:** Well maybe sir it that we been picking off the wrong heroes when we split up to fight them.

**Orangusnake:** I'm listening. 

**Boss Hosstrich:** For examples you always go for Mao Mao without question and the rest of us are ment to deal with the rest in some sort of manner. And because you always go for him he knows you patterns of movement and how to fight you.So instead of going for Mao Mao why not go for someone like Adorabat while we deal with the other two.

**Orangusnake: **I see now because if I catch her then we could make a threat and if he doesn't agree then we could harm her and Mao Mao wouldn't like that at all. This is perfect we'll have an edge on them once again then we could make him really fear us. (as he laughs about his new evil plan he begins to notice something odd) HEY! where are Ramaraffe and  
Ratarang?

**Boss Hosstrich:** Oh those two went off to search for part that we can repair our ship with.

**Third person pov:**  
But as they were talking they didn't notice a very quiet Tayna Keys heard the whole thing and was about ready to make her move and tell her Mittens of the new plan the Sky pirates had but then her whole body was wrapped around by some metallic neck and before she could say anything she was knocked out cold. And behind her knocked out body were two other figures that were laughing over there little discovery.

**Mysterious voice:**The boss is going to be proud of us when we return to him with this.

But little did they know that her green scarf fell off her neck and got caught at the end of some poll.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope you guys liked that first part tell me what you think of this story and stay tuned to see what happens in part 2.**


	2. New Clues, Mysterious, and Discovery's

**Third Person pov:**  
After Adorabat was done being hyper over her true dream she then calmed down.

**Police departments HQ**

**Mao Mao:** Well I'm going to go take a walk around town Adorabat do you want to come with me?

**Adorabat:** Ok sure maybe something interesting might happen while were outside.

**Bagerclops: **You two go on without me I got some repairs that I got to do and I wouldn't want to ruin you Father and Daughter time (he said jokingly) but when I'm done I'll try to catch up.

**Adorabat: **(confused) Father and Daughter?

**Mao Mao: **LET'S GET GOING NOW ADORABAT! (as he said blushing a bit at Bagerclops statement).

**Out in town**

**Third**** person pov: **As they were walking around town one thought came into Mao Mao mind that left him very convulsed.

**Mao Mao: **Hey Adorabat remember when were still on Tayna's Airo Truck when I was trying to save Bagerclops.

**Adorabat:** Yeah why?

**Mao Mao:** Well it was right after you crashed the Airo cycle into the ocean and then you noticed me and Tayna had worked things out so why did you ask her to live with us?

**Adorabat:** Oh that. Well she seemed really cool to me and sence you guys were friends in the past I thought you want to stay more closer to each other than being apart.

**Mao Mao:** (He began to wonder why Adorabat would want to keep him and Tanya close together) Does she see me and her being together or something different (he mumbled).

**Adorabat: **You say something Mao Mao?

**Mao Mao: **No I was just thinking to myself.

**Adorabat:** You've been thinking alot today is there something that is bothering you?

**Mao Mao: **Well I've mostly been thinking if Tanya doing ok out there by herself and what kind's of criminals she has to face by herself.

**Adorabat: **oh so you are worried about her that's cute but I think she'll be fine she seem tough though it would be nice if she could work with us like a family I-I mean team (as she smiled awkwardly at Mao Mao).

**Mao mao:** ?

**Third person pov:**

As they were done talking about there thoughts they both realized that they had walk to the town dump and in the corner of both of there eyes they saw something green and cloth like hanging off a pipe they both ran up to the pipe.

**Adorabat:** I've seen this green scarf before she said.

**Mao Mao:** (Instantly putting two and two together and came to the realization) This-This is Tayna's scarf but what's it doing here and where is she? (he said in a frantic voice)

**Adorabat: **Mao Mao I'm scared for her we don't know where she was taken too and who even took her in the first place.

**Mao Mao: **Calm down Adorabat we don't even know if she even got kidnapped yet or at all. Let's look around here and try and find something that can give us a hint to where she might be.

**Adorabat: **Ok I'll search high you go low and see what you find.

**Mao Mao:** Hey that's my line.

**Third person pov:** After searching for some time Mao Mao did eventually find something.

**Mao Mao: **ADORABAT! I think I found something.

**Adorabat: **I'm here and what in the bag?

**Mao Mao: **I don't know let's see (as he untied the rope holding what ever was in it).

**Third person pov: **As they opened it it revealed a small mouse that looked pretty beat up.

**Mao Mao: **Who are you?

**Thief Mouse: **I'm Bandy the Thief Mouse I'm been in this bag for awhile thanks to that bounty hunter who caught me.

**Mao Mao:** Wait bounty hunter was she a red/violet tanuki that had low seducing voice and green scarf around her neck?

**Bandy: **Yeah that's her she came after me because of my bounty because I'm a thief why what do you want with her?

**Adorabat****: **Well we're the sheriff's around these parts which mean your under arrest and second you'll tell us everything you know about what happened before Tanya got kidnapped.

**Mao Mao: **Hey that my lines I-I yes what my deputy said.

**Bandy: **And if I don't (he said with an attitude).

**Mao Mao: **Then well make things a hell of a nightmare for you if you don't cooperate with us (as Mao Mao pulled out Geraldine and put it to his neck as a threat)

**Bandy: **Ok Ok you win I'll tell you everything that I saw before I got knocked out.

** Meanwhile at some remote area  **

**Third person pov: **We now come back too where Tanya is as she just starts to wake up from being knocked out and begins recalling all that happened up tell now.

**Tanya: (**All in though) Ugh my head where am I? Last I checked I was at the town dump trying to catch Bandy the thief mouse which I did do but then I heard a loud scream. When I checked it out I saw some snake with pink armor and some gorilla arms talking too what looked like one of his friends but then they said something about Mittens and how they could defeat him after hearing that I just had to listen in more. After hearing what they were going too do with Mittens and his little one I wanted to run and tell him everything I just heard so he'd know ahead of time. But before I could go grab Bandy and get to the airo truck I had some type of metal warp around me and before I could look up I was out.

**Tayna:** So now it seems like I'm in some kind of jail cell. GREAT JUST GREAT how am I going to tell Mittens that so crazy snake ape is after him and his little one.

**Third person pov: **  
Right after she was done talking out loud a large figure appeared before she could make a move.

**Orangusnake: **Well well well so that why you ease dropped on me and my crew. See you would be fine if you weren't one of sheriff Mao Mao's friends but hey at least we got you thanks to Ramaraffe and Ratarang and now it time to use our new plan that Boss Hosstrich and I came up with so you can just sit tight and wait for you new in mates.

**Tanya: **DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MITTENS OR HIS LITTLE ONE OR I'LL-(she said out of anger and protection for Mittens and his little one)

**Orangusnake: **You'll what you can't do anything too me at least not while your behind bars and beside if your that worried about your boy friend then you can watch it all from your cell (as he pointed to a monitor in the corner that Tayna didn't notice).

**Tanya: **(Now blushing for not noticing that but mostly for him call Mittens her boy friend). Fine I'll just let Mittens do the work and when he saves me I'll be coming for you next so watch yourself.

**Orangusnake:** Yeah Yeah talk all you want your still not going anywhere anytime soon. Anyway I'm done chatting with you it's time we put this plan into action and finally get a win for us. Be seeing you with a new inmate (as he left Tanya all alone).

**Tayna:** Mittens please be careful and you too his little hope of light (as she prayed for the both of them).

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Well that was a lot longer than the first chapter I want to try and make the other chapter this long so I can explain the story more and have it entertained you guys alot longer.**

**But otherwise tell me what you thought of this chapter and I'll see you guys in part 3.**


	3. The unexpected battle to come

**Back with Mao Mao and Bandy**

**Bandy:** And after she captured me we both heard a loud scream coming from the other side of this place so she went to go check it out I was too beat up too move so I just stayed put as she took me with her.

**Mao Mao: **What did you see when you got to the other side?

**Bandy: **We both saw a large snake with pink armor and some kind of ape in the middle of the armor along with a ostrich. And the snake looked very angry.

**Both: **(Yelling Orangusnake out loud in realization and anger).

**Bandy: **The next part I didn't hear to well but he said that he wanted to take down some sheriff that had caused him trouble in the past and it would start with him taking some bat away or something I don't know.

**Mao Mao: **Some bat that sounds like Adorabat. And they want to take you away or more as hostage to make me fear them but the question is how will they get Adorabat?

**Adorabat: **Mao Mao I don't like where this is going because if they want me they really want to put you out of your misery (She said with fear and worry).

**Mao Mao: **(with reassurance) don't worry kid I won't let them take you away. They may have gotten Tanya but not you and-

**Bandy: **If I can finish without you guys getting all sad and worried. Right as they were getting ready to finish up there conversation I looked back and saw a big graffiti and some rat come quietly around and that when we were attacked and that how your girl got kidnapped and I left here.

**After he ** **said** ** all this is when Bagerclops showed up hearing everything they just talked about**

**Bagerclops:** Hey you guys I just heard everything and I have a pretty good idea where the sky pirates might be.

**Mao Mao: **Bagerclops did you figure out where they were hiding or did you just see one of them on your way here?

**Bagerclops:** The first one is correct. There in a cave with there ship I think that is also where Tanya is.

**Mao Mao: **Ok so now we just have to find that cave and then find a way to get on board there ship but then (as he began to think by himself for a few minutes)

**Bagerclops: **Hey so who "The Rat in the Bag" as he said jokingly.

**Adorabat:** He's one of Tanya criminal that she was hunting down before she got captured. So far he been kind of testy with us we got him to say a few things.

**Bagerclops: **Oh well that's cool we should probably just take him back to HQ and keep him behind bars until we get Tanya back right Mao.

**Mao Mao: **That would be the best course of action right now and then we should try and find that cave you were talking about Bagerclops.

**Just as they were about to grab Bandy and take him to HQ**

**Orangusnake:** Not so fast sheriff!

**All three of them: **Sky Pirates!

**Mao Mao: **What have you done with Tanya! (He said in rage)

**Orangusnake: **Oh don't worry about your girlfriend she in a very safe place.

**Bagerclops: **Oh he got you right there man.

**Mao Mao:**(Blushing from what he just said) Whatever you'll hand her back or I'll make you really pay for it.

**From Tanya jail cell**

**Tanya: **Mittens you do care about me but please be careful (she said to the monitor blushing from what Mao Mao just said).

**Back with the fight scene**

**Orangusnake: **You can't stop me this time because we got some new tricks up our sleeves (he said mockingly).

**Mao Mao: **Oh really what do you have that can defeat me this time than all the other times you didn't defeat me.

**Orangusnake: **Well I'll let my minions do the talking I've got more important people to deal with than you Mao Mao.

**As he said that all three of his minions came and charged at Mao Mao and Bagerclops but Adorabat dogged **

**Adorabat: **Don't worry guys I can take care of there boss (she said with detremination)

**Mao Mao**: Adorabat wait! (As he remembered what Bandy had told them. As he followed her leaving Bagerclops all by himself).

**Bagerclops: **Broooooooo! (As all three of Orangusnake minions attacked him).

**Adorabat: **I won't let you get away with what you've done! (as she came full speed at Orangusnake).

**Orangusnake:**(Dodged with ease) Sorry kid it going to take more than that to stop me (he said in an evil tone).

**Mao Mao:**(Now caught up with Adorabat) Adorabat you have to calm down while fighting other wise- (but was cut off thanks to Ramaraffe warping her neck around Mao Mao waste and pulling him over too her).

**Mao Mao: **Whaaaaaoooo!

**Ramaraffe: **Don't go forgetting about us now (as she slammed Mao Mao to the ground).

**Adorabat: **Mao Mao! (she exclaimed)

**Tanya from her cell: **MITTENS!

**Orangusnake: **Hey kid don't forget you chose to fight me (as he pulled out his pink cyber sword "That's what I'm going with" and started to slash at the kid while Adorabat tried to dodge most of his attacks).

**Bagerclops:**(Was having a hard time dealing with Ratarang because he was on his mechanical arm going all over the place) Man this would be easier if you were still on the ground (he said in frustration)

**Mao Mao: **(Was still in the grips of Ramaraffe neck being slammed and thrown all over the place while Boss Hosstrich was punching Mao Mao in the back and on his head when held still) I won't be stopped that easily (he said in a grunting voice).

**Tanya could only watch in horror as she saw her Mittens and his team get beat down like that. And for the first time in her life she genuinely got scared that Mao Mao would be greatly injured in this battle**

**Tanya:** (In her head) I know I like to mess around with him and he would get hurt sometimes but never to the point where he was about to break something or be heavily injured now I can't help but be scared that I might lose him in this fight (just as she was finished talking with herself is when she saw Adorabat get hit on top of her head with the hilt of Orangusnake beam sword) This just made her tear up as she saw the kid go down to the ground) NOOOOOO! (She screamed)

**As Adorabat hit the ground knocked out Mao Mao saw this as Boss Hosstrich was now holding him in place**

**Mao Mao: **ADORABAT! (He screamed as he was trying to free himself from Boss Hosstrich grip).

**Orangusnake: **Well would you look at that not even a weakling like you couldn't defeat me (as he picked up Adorabat and put her in a small cage). Take a good look sheriff I have your daughter and she'll be under may care until you can face me again.

**Mao Mao: **I'll make you pay for this you damn basterd (he said as he got thrown to the ground).

**Bagerclops: **Well come back and take you down and- will you quit it (as he said to Ratarang who was still messing with him)

**Orangusnake: **MINIONS! that enough we've won today's battle let us head back to the ship in victory as we have caught another one of Mao Mao friends (He said in victory).

**Once said all ** **his** ** troop layed off of the other two heroes and left the sence where all that was left was a scratched up Bagerclops and a defeated Mao Mao who was now reaching out for Adorabat as they ** **walked** ** out of the ** **area** ** with her in hand**

**Mao Mao: **DAMMIT! (he screamed in anger)

**Tanya: **(who is now crying over her defeated hero Mittens and his little light of hope Adorabat who would soon be joining her in solitude)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Well that was kind of a sad turn for the worst in this part but I hoped you guys liked it comment what you think about the story so far and I'll see you in part 4**


	4. Adorabat and Tayna moments of sadness and comfort

**After the gruesome battle that took place at Pure Heart Valley town dump we now see a still knock out Adorabat hit the floor of a cell that already had a broken hearted Tayna in it**

**Tanya: **(Was still crying over the battle that took place when she then heard the door open already knowing who it was) YOU SON OF A BITCH! (she yelled as Orangusnake and his crew came into view) How could you do that to a child you could have at least kept her conscious.

**Orangusnake: **Hmmmm well let's see One I'm the villain knocking her out made everything easy for myself if she was conscious then there might have been a chance she would have escaped. Second it not like she broke anything in her body she just knocked out like calm down are you her mother or something (Tanya blushed at moment) And last now that I have you and Mao Mao kid his team will be even weaker when he comes to face me again.

**Tanya: **We'll find some way to get out and then your dead for what you've done to Mittens and Adorabat.

**Orangusnake: **Oh wow so scared (he said in a mocking tone) we'll see about that when the time comes but for now enjoy your new roommate.

**Orangusnake had now left the jail cell room which only left Tayna with an unconscious Adorabat or so she thought**

**Tanya: **That guy really pissed me off (she said in anger) now I know what Mittens really is talking about with them being very notorious.

**Adorabat: **Ughhh huh where am I?

**Tanya: **Your with me kid how are you feeling? Dose anything hurt or is anything broken (she ask in very deep concern while checking around her).

**As soon as Adorabat saw Tanya she rushed at her with a hug**

**Adorabat: **Fine now that I get to have my hug that you owe me.

**Tanya: **(Now just surprised by her hug) Glad to see your doing well Adorabat (As she returned her hug). Oh now that your here do you happen to know where my green scarf went?

**Adorabat: **Me and Mao Mao found it at the dump hanging off a pipe so Mao Mao has it on him at the time sorry (she said with a sad look on her face also realizing how she got in here as well).

**Tanya: **Hey it's okay if Mittens has it then that's all that matters for right now. (Sigh) Mittens (she said with a sad look on her face).

**Adorabat: **Hey Tanya why do you call Mao Mao Mittens all the time?

**Tanya: **Well that's a story that takes me back to when we worked together.

**Adorabat:** PLEASE TELL ME!, PLEASE TELL ME! (she said with excitement to learn more about Mao Mao).

**Tanya: **Alright came down (she said in a motherly voice) "It was way back when me and your fathe- I mean Mao Mao (as she corrected herself while blushing a bit) still worked together when I first met him. We had just got done taking care of a monster together and I noticed that he had got a cut on his paw.

"Into the flashback"

**Younger Tanya: **Hey you got a cut on your hand let me help you out.

**Younger Mao Mao: **Eh it's fine it doesn't hurt that much anyway (he said with confidence).

**Younger Tanya: **But it could get disinfected with something then it will hurt even more (as she put her hand on top of Mao Mao's cut hand)

**Younger Mao Mao: **But-(as he was cut off)

**Younger Tanya: **But nothing (as she took of his green glove and noticed hand go to a paw) Awwwwww your hands look so cute (she said awestruck)

**Younger Mao Mao: **(Going red from the sudden jester) Th-they are not cute there manly (as he tried to convince to her).

**Younger Tanya: **Whatever you say Mittens (as she started laughing at him).

**Younger Mao Mao: **Mi-Mittens (he said getting even more red than before).

**Younger Tanya: **Whhhhat they look like cute little Mittens on someone's hands for the winter when it's cold (as she started to laugh once more at his super red face)

"Back to present day"

**Tanya: **And ever sense that day he's always let me call him Mittens and that's the story on why I call your father Mittens.

**Adorabat: **Father as in Mao Mao?

**Tanya: **(Now blushing after just realizing what she just said but then thought about it more) Well yeah he would be your father since he takes care of you and teaches you how to be like him.

**Adorabat: **I wonder what it would be like to have a mother? (She thought in the moment)

**Tanya: **Well don't you have a mother or father that you came from?

**Adorabat: **No I never really had parents before one day I just hatched and I was in the middle of nowhere but I think was within Pure Heart Valley (Not really understanding what all that meant).

**Tanya: **(In just utter shock that Adorabat parents just abandoned her when she wasn't even born yet) I'm so sorry that happened to you I can't begin to think what must have gone through there mind when they... Nevermind I'm glad Mittens picked you up and I can see why your his little light of hope and I hope you can be mine as well (she said with a smile).

**Adorabat: **Yeah I'm glad I found Mao Mao too because if it wasn't for him my life would be soooooo boring and I wouldn't have been able to meet you or Bagerclops. (Then she realized) The more I think about it you been acting like a mother too ever sense I got here.

**Tanya: **(Blushing even more because of the context of what Adorabat just said) I-I didn't know you see me like that I'm flattered but I don't know if Mao Mao would be fine with this.

**Adorabat: **Why wouldn't he be just earlier today he told me he was thinking about you and how hard your job must be all by yourself and he seemed very worried about you.

**Tanya: **(Blushing lightly) Mittens he been making my heart go a flutter ever sense I've been kidnapped (she thought).

**Adorabat: **I can see why he likes you but do you like him back (she asked curiously).

**Tanya: **(Blushing ten times harder now) Promise not to tell anyone not even Mao Mao.

**Adorabat: **Yeah I promise not to tell anyone and keep this between us girls (As she swore to it).

**Tanya: **Good girl then yes I do like Mao Mao and I would like too stay with you guys when this is all over with (she said with a smile).

**Adorabat: **Yayyy I have a mother now (as she flew over to Tanya and hugged her).

**Tanya: **And I'm happy were together right now my sweet little girl (as she hugged her back with love and care) Now if we could find a way out of here we could then meet up with Mao Mao and discuss this whole matter.

**After the whole heartwarming session within Orangusnake jail cell he was now about ready to release plan two of his evil plan to take over Pure Heart Kingdom.**

**Orangusnake: **Alright boys and one girl it time to get the second plan of our underway. Now that we have defeated sheriff Mao Mao it's time to go after Pure Heart Valley and the next big target were going after is the ruby pure heart.

**Ramaraffe: **Uhhhhh boss how are we going to do that when our ship can't even fly.

**Orangusnake: **Simple we just use the kinda old car battery to get the ship up to where the pure heart is once we make it we just throw the converters into the pure and it will give us energy for days which will play a big roll when it comes to the third plan (he said with an evil smile).

**Ratarang: **And what will we do if Mao Mao comes back to stop us.

**Orangusnake: **Well let's just say we've got something special for him if he makes it back somehow.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
**Well that will do it for this part like I've said before tell me what you think about this story by commenting and I'll see you guys in part 5**


	5. Crushing Defeats and New Realization

**After there horrendous battle with Orangusnake. Mao Mao and Bagerclops were now just sitting at the dump. Mao Mao completely devastated over him now losing two important people in his life.**

**Mao Mao: **Nooooo (he said in a loud scream) Dammit how am I going to get Adorabat back now. I failed her and Tanya as a hero (as he pulled out Tayna green scarf and looked at it in shame).

**Bagerclops:** Bro calm down and let's think this out rationally. Orangusnake wants this because it making you look like this right now.

**Mao Mao: **Well I know he's always wanted me to look like this but I never thought he would actually accomplish what he wants in life.

**Badgerclops: **I always thought of the day we would lose to them but didn't think it would be this soon but that because I let my guard down.

**Mao Mao: **You literally had a rat just run all over your body and arm while I got slammed to the ground and punched in the front and back of my head. I don't think that was letting your guard down (he said as his eyes narrowed down some).

**Bagerclops: **Hey man you try having that rat run all over when your trying to battle (he said in defense). It was very distracting and because I'm a ranged attacker Ratarang getting up close made me pretty useless in that fight. Not to mention you also left me in the dust with his other three minions at the start all because Adorabat went to go fight Orangusnake in a battle I knew she couldn't win on her own.

**Mao Mao: **Hey don't say that she saw an opportunity so she took it. Besides if there is anyone to blame then it would be me for not trusting her in the moment and for leaving you with all his minions. If I can't even trust my partners then how can I be a leader let alone a great hero (he said in disappointment).

**Bagerclops: **Bro (he said with a bit of sadness).

**Back on Orangusnake ship within the jail cells. A few minutes ago the monitor ****turned** **on and two girls heard everything the boys had just talked about **

**Adorabat: **Mao Mao right I did get in the way. I forgot to help Badgerclops when he needed it the most (she said in a sad tone).

**Tanya:** Hey it'll be ok kiddo I know what you did was a kind and helpful but it doesn't mean you can rush up to an enemy you know nothing about and attack all about (she said in a motherly tone).When you do that the enemy has advantage over you because your being reckless but when you have a plan or even a strategy on how to take them out then you'll be fine. When it's a enemy you don't know you still don't want to rush at them as well because you never know what they might have on them (she said a bit more seriously).

**Adorabat: **But I failed Mao Mao and didn't even attack Orangusnake at all only for him too knock me out so how am I going to be a great hero if I can't even help the people right next to me (she said with tears in her eyes).

**Tanya: **Hey look at me (she said in a motherly tone as she put her hand on Adorabats face raising it up to her eye level) you haven't failed Mao Mao or me. Sure were in here now but that doesn't mean were going to be here forever. There are people who care about us and they will come and save us then once were free we work together and stop Orangusnake and that when you can try and take him down again but this time not alone all by yourself (she said all of this referring to Mao Mao and Bagerclops).

**Adorabat: **(her tears dry up as she hugged Tanya) Thanks Mommy (she said with new hope).

**Tanya: **(taken aback by what say was called) Anything for you my little angel (As they hugged each other).

**Back with Mao Mao and Bagerclops **

**Mao Mao: **(looking at Tanya green scarf in his hand) Well I refuse to sit hear and let Tanya and Adorabat rot in jail. It's time we pick ourselves up and try and fight the hard fight (he said determined with hope).

**Badgerclops: **Wow dude I was expecting you too just sit there and weep and complain some more but here you are ready too save them. What been making you change all of a sudden (he asked with his eyebrows up giving a "I know you have a secret look").

**Mao Mao: **(Blushing at the Bagerclops jestered) Shut up it-it just what a good hero would do. Anyway you said they were in a cave right.

**Bagerclops: **Yeah there ship in a cave but we need a plan first, maybe like one more person or animal to come with us since it just you and me right now. Also we have to go back to HQ so we could put Bandy behind bars for the time until we get Tanya back.

**Mao Mao: **Speaking of Bandy where is he? (As Mao Mao looked around).

**Bagerclops: **I thought you had him (He said looking at Mao Mao)?

**Mao Mao: **I thought you were holding him (he retorted back).

**As they both asked questions they then found the bag Bandy was in but it was empty but there was a note inside it.**

**Brandy's**** note: **By the time you are reading this I have already gotten away from you two losers and have probably moved on to something other place. Next time don't feel sorry for yourself when you lose your girlfriend and your kid to some snake ape. Signed: Bandy The Thief Mouse.

**Bagerclops: **Well shit it looks like he got away too and boy is Tanya going to be mad with you when she find out that you let here bounty get away (he said pointing a finger at Mao Mao)

**Mao Mao: **Me! But you were the closest one to him (said with a bit of anger)

**Bagerclops: **I don't know what your talking about (he said acting like he knew nothing of the situation).

**Just as they were about ** **to** ** argue they both ** **they both** ** heard a piece of garbage fall from some hill and when they looked up they say a silhouette of what looked like an animal ** **or** ** some monster. As it came into view Mao Mao instantly noticed who it was.**

**Mao Mao: **YOU! What are you doing here (he asked)?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I think that will do it for now. One thing I do want to say is I have noticed this story made to rank #2 on the listing for all MaoMao type story and I just want say thank you for all the people who have just tooken the time to read this story that has been in my head for a while. Besides all that I wonder who well see in the next part see you guys in part 6.**


	6. The ultimate plan of Attack

**Bao Bao: **bark, bark "Translation" (It's been awhile Mao Mao he said in a some what happy tone)

**Mao Mao: **YOU! What are you doing here (he asked with alot of anger).

**Bao Bao: **bark, bark (I sensed danger and came as quick as I could but it seems like I'm too late but I can still help out).

**Mao Mao: **Fine help us if you want but if you turn your back on us then I wouldn't expecting much from you.

**Bao Bao: **arf arf (You have my word "he said in determination").

**Bagerclops: **I have no idea what you guys just said too each other but I'll assume were working together for now right.

**Mao Mao: **Seems like it now let's go to that cave and get Tanya and Adorabat back from Orangusnake.

**Bao Bao: "**After giving his word to Mao Mao he noticed Tanya green scarf and started too sniff it".

**Mao Mao: **Hey stop it that very important to me and this whole dilemma (as he motioned his hand in front of Bao Bao face)!

**Meanwhile with Orangusnake and his troops**

**Orangusnake: **Alright let's get this ship up in the air Ramaraffe trun the power on (he ordered).

**Ramaraffe: **You got it boss.

**As she powered up the aircraft a hard shift had affected everyone even Tanya and Adorabat but this also got them to notice something thing**

**Both: **Woah! (They both said in surprise to the airship taking afloat)

**Tanya: **The jail cell just shifted a bit I think we can try and knock this over.

**Adorabat:** Alright let's give it a try (she said with determination).

**After a few hard shoves and slamming against the cage it fell over and they were free**

**Tanya: **Ah my arm I must have hit the cage a little to hard (she said as she was rubbing her hurt arm).

**Adorabat: **Are you ok Mommy (she asked with great concern).

**Tanya:** I'm fine kiddo let's just move before an alarm goes off.

**Right after she said that an alarm went. Tanya saw a camera that caught them trying to escape**

**Adorabat: **Oh phewy our luck is just that great (she said with a bit of sarcasm).

**Tanya: **Nevermind that honey we need to move before one of his minions finds us.

**Adorabat: **But how we stick out like soar thumbs (she asked with a little bit of confusion)?

**Tanya: **There are alot of objects that I can shapeshift into and look identical to them and then you can hide behind me when they come by. But if they spot us then we have to try and fight back got it?

**Adorabat: **Alright Mommy let's do this (she said with the upmost confidence).

**Meanwhile back with Mao Mao and his group**

**Mao Mao: **uhhhh Bagerclops is that where the cave is suppost be (as he saw the airship rising up into view)?

**Bagerclops: **Yeah that's where it was but now it looks like there heading into town.

**Mao Mao: **They must be after the ruby pure heart to power up something.

**Bao Bao: **grrrrrrrrr (We should try and hurry before they steal it or something).

**Mao Mao then whistled for the Airo cycle which came at a break neck pace**

**Mao Mao: **Everyone get on now (he said in a hard tone).

**As everyone did so Mao Mao then floored it hard to the airship but as they were approaching it something different happened when they normally got to it**

**Boss Hosstrich: **Boss it looks like the sheriff and his team mates are on there way here.

**Orangusnake: **Well this will be the first and last time I ever say this but OPEN FIRE!on that airo cycle I want it down before it even gets here (he said in an evil tone).

**Both Boss Hosstrich and Ratarang: **You got it boss (they said in unison).

**Orangusnake: **While they do that I'll check on my secret weapon that I have big plans for.

**As for Mao Mao and his group **

**Bagerclops: **Really I didn't know they had cannons, gun, and lasers on that ship (he said quite amazed).

**Bao Bao: **Bark Bark (Well whatever we got move and dodge otherwise well be shot down and our mission will be over).

**Bagerclops: **Again how do you know what he's saying dude (he asked kind of confused)?

**Mao Mao: **It's a thing we only know but never mind that everyone hang on tight I'm about to make some hard ass maneuvers.

**As he said so he put it into a high gear and sped to the airship while doing all sorts of crazy maneuvers. After dodging all the gunfire they made it on too the ship without much of a scratch.**

**Bagerclops: **Well it looks like we made it all in one place I mean piece (he corrcted after being shook from the fast pace driving).

**Mao Mao: **For now we should just worry about finding Tanya and Adorabat first then we take out Orangusnake.

**Bagerclops: **Or we could just take out Orangusnake and then go get Adorabat and Tayna (he said trying to annoy him).

**Mao Mao: **Well it would be easier if we just regroup and then try getting Orangusnake (he said sounding definit in his desion).

**Bagerclops: **But we cou- (as he was cutoff)

**Mao Mao: **Look were just going to get Tanya and Adorabat first then we'll take care of Orangusnake and his crew GOT IT! (he said while blushing a bit).

**Bagerclops: **Sure whatever (he said in a sarcastic tone).

**Bao Bao: **(He was just snickering over what he heard).

**Mao Mao: **What are you laughing at you dumb mutt. Anyways let's move on (as they entered inside the bottom level of the airship).

**Back with Tanya and Adorabat**

**Adorabat: **Well these hallways been have quite so far but I don't want to let my guard down just yet.

**Tanya: **Yeah your right they have been too quiet ever since we took off. I wonder if they are planning something yet again (she thought).

**Adorabat: **Then maybe we could hid and wait and see if anyone has come yet and when they do ambush them.

**Tanya: **Well we could it just I can't hold a form forever it only work for a curtain amount of time before I have to switch back it's the same when I use my leaf's as well.

**Adorabat: **Oh phewy well I'm out of ideas (she said alittle disappointed).

**Tanya: **It's not a bad idea kiddo it's just we need to keep our eye open that all (she said petting Adorabat on the head). Now come on lets get going and find Orangusnake.

**On the other hand with Mao Mao**

**Mao Mao: **I'm surprised that these halls have been pretty quiet sence they just layed an open fire on us.

**Bagerclops: **Yeah at this point I'm expecting something or more like someone to jump out at us.

**Bao Bao: **Bark Bark (Then keep your guard up anything could happen).

**They travelled silently but then they also began two notice two things**

**Bagerclops: **Hey how come there are like no security cameras in the area (he questioned)?

**Mao Mao: **Yeah there's that but also (as his ears purk up) I can here some kind of beeping noise going off below us.

**Bao Bao:** "Starts sniffing the ground only to then pick up something" Bark Bark (Hey I think I found Tanya's sent) "he said with happiness".

**Bagerclops: **Hey I think he found something man (as he pointed it out to Mao Mao).

**Mao Mao: **Well nothing to do now but follow him. Hell it might lead us too where the beeping noise is coming or even Tanya and Adorabat.

**As Mao Mao and Bagerclops followed Bao Bao. Orangusnake had just reached the ruby pure heart where his final plan could begin**

**Orangusnake: **Alright were here now so let's get to converting the energy of the ruby into the ship.

**All of his minions: **YES SIR!

**Just as they were about to a yellow mouse showed up and had a bit of a proposition to give**

**Bandy: **Hey I'm "Bandy the thief Mouse and I want to work with you and help stop that sheriff you hate so much and his girlfriend bounty hunter (he demanded).  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Long ass chapter but I think it was worth it. Also I got to thinking because I have more story ideas but I don't know if you want it to stay in this one story (which would mean more chapters). So I'm asking you the audience should I keep all the ideas in this one story or start a new ****one**** and put them there. But besides all ****that**** I'll see ****you**** in part seven.**


	7. The true love of reuniting

**Ramaraffe****: **Hey wait a minute aren't you that Mouse that was with the Sheriff's girlfriend (she questioned).

**Ratarang:** Yeah your right it is him. Well boss I say the more members the more we can have to stop the sheriff's and his team.

**Orangusnake: **Hmmmm thief mouse you say you remind me of another Mouse I meat up with in my younger years who had a team of four but was more into nabbing others treasure than out right stealing. Though he would just steal dependent of his situation. Well sure your in I assume you know what the plan is sence you heard everything.

**Bandy: **You got that right.

**Orangusnake: **Great then for now grab that converter and hook it too the ruby pure heart and THAT GOES FOR THE REST YOU MY MINIONS (He said outloud)!

**As they all got to doing so the converter started to take out the negative energy stored up in ruby pure heart and it began to go into a room where it filled a suit of armor **

**Orangusnake: **Yes Yes it's all going according to plan now all we need to do is stall each group for time so that way the "Pure evil armor" can change up. MINIONS go and scatter and distract Mao Mao and his girlfriend group (he ordered).

**As the two groups were running there ways around Orangusnake ship trying to reunite with each other it began to get dangerous as his minions were now on the losses**

**Tanya: **(As she heard the sound of someone walking not running) Let try and hide for now (she said abruptly).

**Adorabat: **(As she heard the walking as well) But what if it's Mao Mao then we shouldn't have to hide at all right?

**Tanya:** If Mittens was coming he would be running to find us and I would also hear Bagerclops footsteps. This is one person steps I hear.

**As she said her last part the footsteps stopped and everything got quite which made Tanya even more ready for what ** **was** ** coming. After a few seconds Ramaraffe came out ** **with** ** her head speeding around the corner **

**Ramaraffe: **You won't be hiding anytime soon while I'm hear (as her body caught up with her head blocking the way).

**Adorabat:** Looks like we will have to fight (she said as she got into a ready position).

**Tanya: **(As she was trying to size up her enemy) You may have gotten me before but this time things are different (as she pulled out some leaves ready to be thrown).

**Ramaraffe: **Well it looks like it's just you and me sence I don't have too worry about the runt right there (as she pointed out Adorabat).

**Adorabat: **HEY!

**Tanya: **How dare you insult her like that she beaten you before has she not (she said defending her daughter).

**Ramaraffe: **What are you her mother or something. Well whatever this time it I'll be different.

**Adorabat: **Well just see about that (she said with anger).

**Just as Tanya threw one of her leaves which then ** **turned** **into** ** an anchor. Just before it could land a black and red figure came from under Ramaraffe which then stood up and pulled out a golden sword**

**Mao Mao: **DON'T EVEN TRY TO HURT THEM OR YOUR REGRET IT (he yell with the upmost seriousness)!

**Tanya: **(Shocked by who she saw in front of her) M-Mittens (as she was at a lost of words).

**Adorabat: **Daddy you came after all (she said with happiness).

**Mao Mao: **Of course I came for the both of you. Now get ready (as he ordered the two of them)!

**As soon as the anchor disappeared all three of them attacked at once which took out Ramaraffe in a quick second or three.**

**Mao Mao: **(Turns around from the fight and asks) Are the both of you ok (he questioned with alot of concern)?

**Adorabat: **(Instantly flys into Mao Mao) I knew you'd come back that's why your the greatest dad ever (as she hugged him with alot of love).

**Mao Mao: **I had too I didn't want to lose you (he said as he hugged her back)

**Tanya: **(Starting to tear up because of the moment but also because of her finally reuniting with her Mittens) Mittens (was all she could say at the time).

**Adorabat: **(Noticing Tanya and her state) Mommy what's wrong (she asked with concern)?

**Mao Mao: **Mommy? (he said with alot of confusion but then put two and two together and started too blush hell of hard).

**Tanya: **Adorabat honey I need a moment (as she started to walk up to Mao Mao).

**Mao Mao: **(Still just blushing) T-Tanya I- (but was then cut off by her putting both of her hands on his face and looking into his green eyes).

**Tanya: **Mittens I'm so happy right now that I cannot keep it in any longer (as she hugged him with love and started to cry while hugging him)

**Mao Mao: **(Still tooken over by the moment but then regains himself and picks up her tear filled face) I had to come back and get you as well because both you and Adorabat are important too me (as he pull out Tanya's green scarf and tied it around her neck and made sure it looked exactly how she would put it on).

**Tanya: **(Now just commenting to her feelings and letting all her tears come down onto Mao Mao). Mittens I thought I would never see you again after my last visit and then this happened and I thought you wouldn't care to come save me but then here you are and-and I DON'T EVER WANT TO LEAVE YOU AGAIN (as she continued hugging her Mittens and letting it all out).

**Mao Mao: **(Now just confessing as well) I don't ever want to leave you too (he said while blushing 10x hard) It pained me to think about how lonely bounty hunting could get all by yourself and you having too deal with gangs of people even the boss of one group.

**Tanya: **You know ever sense I've been captured by Orangusnake I felt more happy than all the times I collected bounty from villain's and it's all thanks to your little hope of light (as she referred to Adorabat).

**Mao Mao: **Yeah that's why she is my deputy because she knows when it's just the right time to make everyone around her happy (as they both were looking at her with nothing but a smiles on both of there faces).

**Adorabat: **(Looking back at the two) Mommy, Daddy is everything alright between you two (she asked in a bit of a worried tone)?

**Both: **(They looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds and both realized what they wanted to tell her) Everything perfect (as they opened up for a family hug).

**Adorabat: **So wait does this mean this mean I truly have a family now (she asked with the most excited face she ever had).

**Tanya:** You've always had a family within us but yes I'm you mother who will always love and care about you.

**Mao Mao: **And I'm your father who loves and care about you to and will show you how to be a great hero like him.

**Adorabat: **(With happiness escaping through her) Mom, Dad I love you both (she said with a huge smile on her face).

**Both: **We love you too sweetie (as they all enjoy the moment of being a new family but not for so long).

**Bagerclops: **Really hate to break up a really tender moment here but we still got work to do. Save the hugs and kisses for later especially you two (as he pointed at Mao Mao and Tayna with a grin on his face).

**The two just blushed as they broke apart from there family matter they just had. While Adorabat flew to where Bagerclops and Bao Bao were. Just as they were about to leave Tanya stopped Mao Mao for a quick second **

**Tanya: **Hey when this is all over we'll talk more about this when we get home.

**Mao Mao: **Yeah there still alot left to be done so well focus on it when this whole fight with the Sky Pirates is over.

**Just as Mao Mao was about to start walking Tanya grabbed his hand which made him stop. Before he could ask what was wrong she quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran off the catch up ** **with** ** the rest of the group. As Mao Mao was blushing 20x harder he then smiled and ran too catch up with the rest**

**\----------------------------------------------------**   
**I think this about does I'm not too far from the end of this story but after this I still plan to do more Mao Mao x Tanya stories. Otherwise I'll see you guys in part 8**


	8. Team Mao Mao VS Team Orangusnake

**Bagerclops: **Well while y'all had your family moment I found out that the Ruby Pure Heart negative energy is being drained and being contained somewhere on this ship.

**Bao Bao: **Grrrrrrrrr (For the energy to be stolen it would have to be at the very top of the ship. Tanya did you or Adorabat see and thing of interest before you meet up with Mao Mao).

**Tanya: **No I didn't really see anything because both of our priorities were to find Mittens and stop Orangusnake.

**Bagerclops: **Wait seriously you can understand that dog but-but how (he asked with alot of confusion).

**Tanya: **Just like Mittens I learned how understand how dog talks when they just bark. But that not important right now.

**Adorabat: **Both you and mom are so cool (she said to Mao Mao).

**Mao Mao: **(As he just smiled at what Adorabat said) So then our main priority is to keep our guard up of any of his minions that are around his ship and make it to the top before the hearts energy is gone (He said in a serious tone).

**Everyone else: **RIGHT and one BARK (they all yelled!)

**Afterwards they all ran and tried to make it to the top**

**Meanwhile with Orangusnake **

**Orangusnake: **Yes there only 10 minutes left until the ruby pure heart is completely drained and my armor will be complete. Just got to stall Mao Mao and his group for just a little longer.

**As Mao Mao and friends were runing thought the halls they were then ** **stopped** ** by Ratarang **

**Ratarang:** I can't let you guy's go any further (he said halting the group).

**Bagerclops: **You guys go on ahead I'll deal with my old foe (he said in a serious tone).

**Mao Mao:** (Just rolling his eyes) Fine we'll let you get your revenge on the rat that you lost to (he said in a voice that could care less).

**Bagerclops: **HEY you lost to the sky pirates as well don't give me that tone (he said snapping back at him).

**Mao Mao: **(Shotting Bagerclops an evil glare but was then cut off by Tanya).

**Tanya: **Save it you two (she said in a hard tone). Mao Mao let's just leave him here an head on to the top of the airship.

**Mao Mao: **Fine when your done dealing with the rat met us at the top got it.

**Bagerclops: **Yeah whatever just go.

**Adorabat: **Be careful Bagerclops (she said in a worried tone).

**Bagerclops: **Just go kid I'll be fine (he said with confidence).

**As the other left it was now just Bagerclops and Ratarang in a stand off position**

**Ratarang: **Well looks like it just me and you again and I see you really want to get revenge on me for what I did to you last time.

**Bagerclops: **Na man I just want to humiliate you that all (he said in a relaxed tone).

**Ratarang: **Ha Ha very funny we'll see who laughing once I'm done with you again (he said in an evil tone).

**As for Mao Mao and the others**

**Adorabat: **Daddy do you think it was ok for us to leave Bagerclops all by himself (she asked in a worried tone).

**Mao Mao: **He'll be fine if anything I know this time he doesn't plan on losing to a rat again.

**Tanya: **But still losing to Ratarang must have brought down his self esteem. So his fight is one to regain what he lost in a way or he might just be really angry.

**Bao Bao: **Bark Bark (Let us have hope in Bagerclops like he would for us).

**Just as Bao Bao finished talking Mao Mao and Tanya then heard tiny foot steps ** **coming** ** there way**

**Tanya: **Someone is coming our way (she said in a serious tone).

**Mao Mao: **Everyone keep your guard up (he told everyone).

**After a few seconds the small ** **stepping** ** sound ** **stopped** ** and everything got quite but only after a few seconds Tanya noticed **

**Tanya: **BEHIND US (She yelled as everyone turned around).

**As everyone turned around both Mao Mao and Tayna noticed who it was**

**Tanya: **Bandy the thief Mouse how and why are you here?

**Bandy: **Why don't you ask your boyfriend over there why I'm here (he said in a mocking tone).

**Tanya: **Mittens what is he talking about (she asked really confused)?

**Mao Mao: **(Starting to feel ashamed) After we lost to Orangusnake I had a moment where I felt like I failed you and Adorabat. So Bagerclops and I talked and argued over what happen for some time. We agreed to take him back into HQ and put him behind bars until we got you back but in that time we talking Bandy got away from us.

**Bandy: **Wow he got all of it correct and I thought I had to chime in to tell you the truth but it looks like he really is that loyal as hero.

**Tanya: **(Getting angry) You know your right about one thing he is a loyal hero. And he loyal enough to put his pride down and tell what really happened that how I know Mittens has changed. Any hero can go and just save people but a great hero knows when to do the right thing even if it crushes them on the inside (she said all of that while looking at Mao Mao and then turned and looked at Bandy).

**Bandy: **Well if your done praising your boyfriend I'd like to move on with thing and by thing I mean get rid of you.

**Tanya: **Mittens leave me here I'll deal with him (she said with confidence).

**Mao Mao: **Tanya are you sure about this (he asked with concern)?

**Tanya: **Mittens I'll be fine you trust me right (waiting Mao Mao for approval).

**Mao Mao: **(With a smile on his face) Yeah I trust you but-but ah nevermind just come back to me safely (he said while blushing).

**Adorabat: **Daddy don't leave mom all by herself (she said in a worried tone).

**Tanya: **Don't worry sweetie I got him once I can do it again I'll be back before you know it (she said with confidence and then proceed to hug her).

**Bao Bao: **whimper (I wish you the best of luck).

**Tanya: **Hey I'll be fine just you watch

**She then goes ** **up** ** to Mao Mao and they become very quiet**

**Mao Mao: **Tanya I- (but was then cut off by Tanya).

**Tanya: **Mittens you trust me right then I'll be fine and I'll come back to you in one beautiful piece (she winked at him and then proceed to kiss him on the cheek).

**Bandy: **UGH I'm tired of waiting (as he tried to rush at Tanya)!

**As Mao Mao was about react Tanya just dissapeared and Bandy just missed the punch he tried throw. She then reappeared right behind him.**

**Tanya: **Go now Mittens I'll be fine (she said in a hurry).

**Mao Mao: **Ok. Come on everyone let go (he yelled).

**Adorabat: **Please be careful mommy (she said as she then left).

**As Adorabat left it was ** **now just Tanya and Bandy as they both rushed at each other**

**Back with Mao Mao and his group**

**Adorabat: **Daddy was it a good idea to leave Mommy alone like that (she said a bit sad over what happen).

**Mao Mao:** It's just like she said "if she done it once then she could do it again". In a moment like this we need to believe in her that she can do it. You trust her right?

**Adorabat: **Of course I trust mommy but there is one thing that sounded familiar to me when she was defending you.

**Mao Mao: **Was it the line "A great hero dose the right thing even if it crushes them on the inside" (he said in a heroic tone).

**Adorabat: **Yeah that one but how dose she know it (she questioned)?

**Mao Mao: **Remember when I told you that we used to be partners. Well that's the first thing I said to Tanya during our first mission we ever had (he said with a bit of a smile).

**Bao Bao: **Bark Bark (hey don't forget I know that line too "he said").

**Adorabat: **That the first thing you told me as well in order to be a great hero as well (she said in happiness as remember everything).

**Mao Mao:** I have to admit I thought she forgot about that one line or should say rule to being a hero when we weren't working together.

**Adorabat: **There must be a good reason for why she remembered that rule. If anything you should ask mommy why she remembers it (she said with a smile).

**Bao Bao: **Bark (I think were almost at the top of the ship).

**Mao Mao: **Looks like it.

**The group of three were now walking into a open room where it had nothing in it or as they thought**

**Adorabat: **What's with this room there's nothing in (she said in confused).

**Mao Mao: **Yeah I was expecting one of Orangusnake minions to jump out at us or something.

**Boss Hosstrich: **Oh don't just say it empty right away.

**Everyone** **then ****turns**** around to where they had just come in**

**Bao Bao: **Bark Bark (So he was right next to us the whole time "he translated in anger" Mao Mao leave him to me).

**Mao Mao: **You too huh well just be careful partner (he said without trying to fight his option).

**As Mao Mao and Adorabat left it was just Boss Hosstrich and Bao Bao as Bao Bao began to bark**

**Bao Bao: **Grrrrrrr (You know I sniffed you out ever sense I got in this room).

**Boss Hosstrich: **Unlike most people I can understand stand you and yes I knew you could so that why I reviled myself then letting you find me.

**Bao Bao: **Grrrrr Bark (Then we should make this quick).

**Boss Hosstrich: **Took the word right out of my mouth (he said with an evil grin).

**With almost all of Mao Mao team gone it was just him and Adorabat left while Orangusnake was all by himself this left them thinking**

**Adorabat: **Why would Orangusnake send all of his minions at like that when it would have been better to keep them all at his side (she asked curiosity)?

**Mao Mao: **He's probably stalling for time so the ruby pure heart could drain but thank to everyone we can go and stop him (he said with confidence).

**As Mao Mao address that statement they made it to the final door that would lead them to the deck of the ship**

**Adorabat: **Yeah and this time I won't just charge at him aimlessly (she said with a smile of confidence).

**Mao Mao: **You make me so proud to be your Dad (he said with a smile).

**Adorabat: **Wait so your not mad at me for what happened last time with Orangusnake (she asked with a bit of a sad tone).

**Mao Mao: **Well yes I was a bit mad at the time but I did something worse than what you did (as he dropped his head down a bit).

**Adorabat: **What did you do (she asked in confusion)?

**Mao Mao: **I didn't trust my teammates in the moment I needed to the most (he said in disappointment) but now it's different.

**Adorabat: **Yeah this time were going to stop Orangusnake and save the day like we always do (she said in confint tone).

**Mao Mao: **Well when ever your ready let's go and take him down.

**Adorabat: **For Tanya and everyone else who let's move on ahead let's take him down.

**After they were done talking they opened the door too see that the sky had gotten alot darker and there was a strong breeze blowing across the top deck but most noticeably of all was Orangusnake himself and behind him was an almost empty ruby pure heart.**

**Orangusnake: **Well it took you long enough and I thought my minions had you guys tooken care of you guys (he said greeting them in an evil tone).

**But then he noticed something off **

**Orangusnake: **Hey aren't there supposed to be more of you why is it just you and the brat (he questioned).

**Mao Mao: **They chose to stay back and defeat your minions. Without them then we wouldn't have been able to reach you.

**Adorabat: **Your going too pay for what you've done to me, Tanya, and everyone else in the kingdom (she said in a ferocious tone).

**Orangusnake:** Well I've only got two more minutes until the pure heart is completely drained I guess I can drag this out (as he pulled out his pink cyber weapon which then turned into an ax).

**As soon as Mao Mao saw this he pulled out Geraldine and Adorabat got into a fight stance as the battle was about start**

**\----------------------------------------------------**   
**WELL this was a hella long chapter ** **and** ** I believe the next two might be as well but that for later. If you liked it comment below and I'll see you guys in part 9**


	9. One last desperation

**As each them stood there with there weapons out they glare at each other for only a quick second before the both of them dashed at each other**

**Orangusnake: **You've been a pain in the ass to deal with ever sense that day you and Bagerclops came and destroyed most of my crew (he said in anger as they clashed weapon).

**Adorabat: **Well you been a pain in our sides as well. We always have to deal with you and your lackeys most of the time and then you even destroyed out house which took forever to rebuild (she said in frustration as she started throwing smoke bombs at him).

**Orangusnake: **(as he backed away from the smoke) Ahhh I see you got some new tricks up your sleeve kid but alittle smoke is not going to stop me.

**Mao Mao: **(as he went around Orangusnake and rush to do a back attack on him) BUT I WILL (he yelled)!

**Orangusnake: **(Turning around just in time to stop him) Ugh so this is how you plan to take me out by just using distractions please and I thought you guys were great at this (he taunted).

**Mao Mao: **Were better than just using parlor tricks we use teamwork to get the job done (as he was done saying that Adorabat came in at full speed).

**Adorabat: **LIKE THIS (she yelled as she slammed into Orangusnake stomach "which is where Coby is for those who don't know")!

**This caused Orangusnake to keel down but only for a bit**

**Orangusnake: **How dare you attack Coby like that you little runt (as he got up and switch the ax to a sword and started slashing at Adorabat).

**Mao Mao: **(Before she could even got hit by any of the slashes) I won't let you lay finger on her (as he was blocking the shots with his own).

**Meanwhile back with Bagerclops and Ratarang **

**Ratarang: **(Dodging most of his arm shots) Man you must have a terrible aim or something if you can't even hit me (as he taunted but only for short as he got shot).

**Bagerclops: **You shouldn't let your guard down like that because then you leave yourself vulnerable plus all you've been doing is just dodging my attacks which must have you very tired while I haven't even moved a muscle (he said all of that while still making shots at Ratarang).

**Ratarang: **Grrrrrr shut up tubby (as he turned into a boomerang and launched himself at Bagerclops)

**Unfortunately for him Bagerclops moved out the way and dodged **

**Bagerclops: **Sorry bro but it looks like I win this one (as caught Ratarang and slammed him to the ground and charged up his arm cannon ready to fire at him) any last word rodent.

**Ratarang: **You'll never beat our boss with his armor powered up.

**Bagerclops: **(Taking note of what he said) Never call me tubby again (as he fired at Ratarang).

**After the energy beam ** **was** ** done Ratarang was knocked out and left in more ways than one rot**

**Bagerclops: **Now to catch up with Mao Mao and tell him what the energy has been going too (as he ran off).

**Now with Tanya and Bandy **

**Bandy: **(As he just broke one of Tanya fakes) Dammit another fake which one of these bitches is the real one (he said aloud for Tanya to hear).

**Tanya: **That's no way to talk about a lady (as all the fakes disappeared) you should learn so manners (as she kick him in the back of the head).

**Bandy: **Lady I'm a thief I don't give two crap about manners (he retorted back only to be kicked in the face).

**Tanya: **At least Mittens know how to treat me with respect (she said thinking about how he was doing but not for very long).

**Bandy: **Well I'm not your boyfriend am I (as he went in for a punch).

**Tanya: **(Catching his fist in her hand) And that why your just a criminal (as she threw him to the ground) and criminals with no manners have to be taken care of properly.

**Bandy: **(Now struggling to get up) You got me last time with cheap allusion but now your actual fighting me what the difference (as he looked at her only to watch her disappear).

**Tanya: **(Appearing right in front of him) it's because I was already stronger than you (as she threw a leaf up into the air it then turned into dumbbell and landed on him to weigh him down).

**Bandy: **Well missy I am strong as well and I'll show you (he then started to get back up and lift the dumbbell off and stomping on it which turned it back into a leaf).

**Tanya: **Well I see you still got some fight left in you but that won't do you any good at this point (as she got out a set if leaves ready to be thrown).

**Bandy: **Your allusions won't work on me any more (as he took out a set of knifes) now we finish this.

**Tanya: **(A little shocked that he had knifes on him) so now the mouse shows his fangs (she taunted then throwing her set of leaves).

**Bandy: **(Throwing his set of knifes cutting through most of her leaves except two of them that landed behind him) Crap looks like I missed but oh well (as he came rushing at her).

**Tanya: **(Readying herself she then started to block and catch most of his punches that he was throwing) If you only punch then what happens when I take you too the ground again (as she sweeped at his legs and knocked him to the ground but as she did that she heard footsteps coming there way from a distance).

**Bandy: **This again well I'm no push over (he said as he got up again and rushed at her once more but before he even got to her).

**Tanya: **Heh sorry but it looks like I've won this one (as she disappeared again but move to the entrance).

**Bandy: **Running away huh well I won't let you (as he ran toward her).

**Tanya: **Running away who said anything about running away (as she had just finished her sentence. She then dissapeared one more time which left the door way open for Bagerclops to run up and shoot a net at Bandy covering him completely).

**Bagerclops: **Looks like I just made it in time (he said to Tanya)

**Bandy: **Where did you come from (he ask pretty confused)?

**Bagerclops: **Dude I came from the floor below duh (he said with a smart attitude).

**Tanya: **(Who has now just got behind Bandy) Like I've said I already won this (as she incapacitated him which then made him knocked out hitting the floor like a rock).

**Bagerclops: **DAMN that cold but wait why didn't you do that to me when you kidnapped me?

**Tanya: **A: I knew you wouldn't put up much of a fight when it comes to food and B: I only really got you to mess with Mittens that day and teach him a lesson which it worked (she said with a smile).

**Bagerclops:** Ok first I can put a good fight, second you right food is my weakness, and last you could have just asked me if you wanted too teach him a lesson I would have been happy to join in on it.

**Tanya:** Well all that aside how do we know he won't escape out of the net when he wakes up (she questioned).

**Bagerclops: **See the top of the net that lock only open when we get close to HQ jail bars so yeah he won't be able to escape at all.

**Tanya: **Nice you carry him now let's go to Mittens and the others (she said with confidence).

**Bagerclops: **Aw man no fair he's your bounty why don't you carry him (he complained).

**Tanya:** Oh quit complaining it's just tell we get to the top of the ship (she said with a bit of irritation).

**Bagerclops: **Fiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnneeeee your just like Mao Mao sometimes.

**Tanya: **"Dose Mittens always have to deal with this every time he ask him to do something I'll have too ask him when this is all over" (she thought).

**After there little dilemma was solved they pressed forward to catch up with Mao Mao.**

**With Bao Bao and Boss Hosstrich **

**Boss Hosstrich: **Well it seems you put up quite the fight for just being a dog (he said with a smirk).

**Bao Bao: **Grrrrr (What'd you expect I used to work with Mao Mao of course my skill is at the same level).

**Boss Hosstrich: **Sure you may have the skill but see how long it can last (as he went for a kick).

**Bao Bao: **"Doing a barrel roll to dodge his attack" Bark Bark (it'll take more than that for you to try and stop me) "as he leap for a bite attack".

**Boss Hosstrich: **(As he moved out of the way of the bite) Close but not close enough (as he took out a dog whistle) I'm glad I still carry one of these around (as he blew into it).

**This made Bao Bao stop in his tracks as he couldn't ** **bare** ** the frequency the whistle was creating**

**Bao Bao: **Wimpering (Ugh how am I going to over come this) "he said thinking about his next move".

**Boss Hosstrich: **(as he starts walking behind Bao Bao to where he kept his sword) Well I'm sorry we have to end our fight like this but keeping things short will be for the best of us (as he took out his sword and got ready to strike).

**Tanya: **Don't you dare hurt the pooch (as she yelled as she threw three leaves which then turned into three ninja stars).

**Boss Hosstrich: **Crap (as he took the sword and blocked two of the ninja stars) looks like everyone else is here and that means that the others have failed in taking you out (he said now just realizing he there last line of defense before they reach Orangusnake and Mao Mao).

**Bagerclops: **Yeah man they were all manly push overs when it came to facing us (he said in a joking manner)

**Tanya: **I'm a little curious about your fight but I'll worry about that later (she said in questioning tone).

**Bagerclops: **Hey shut up I bet you had a hard time as well fight Bandy (he retorted).

**Tanya: **No not really he was so predictable but that for later. Right now we have to help Bao Bao.

**Boss Hosstrich: **I'm a very skilled man and I will not let y'all stop our bosses plan.

**But little did he know that Bao Bao got away from him while he was talking**

**Boss Hosstrich: **And now to finish this dog (as he got ready to slash at the dog only for him to realize) huh where did he go (as he started to look around).

**Bao Bao: **Bark Bark (RIGHT HERE) "as he jumped at Boss Hosstrich trying to land a bite"!

**Boss Hosstrich: **Oh no you don't doggy (as he moved the blade to where Bao Bao was planning to strike).

**Bao Bao: **Grrrrrrrrrrr (Just what I wanted) "as he bit down onto his own blade with a good enough grip on it".

**Boss Hosstrich: **Now give it hear this is not a game (he said as he struggled to keep his grip).

**Bao Bao: **Grrrrrrrrrrr (or is it) "as he started to pull back on the sword".

**Bagerclops: **Awwww look at them there having a game of tug of war.

**Tanya: **Yeah a tug of war of death for who ever gets the sword which is going to be Bao Bao (as she ran up to Boss Hosstrich and got ready to kick him).

**Boss Hosstrich: **I won't give up just- Oof (as he got kick right in the face by Tanya which made him let go of the blade).

**Bao Bao: **Bark Bark(Finally) "as he threw the blade into the air only to catch the handle of the blade in his mouth".

**Tanya:** Now everyone attack (she ordered)

**As ** **the** ** attacks were about to hit Boss Hosstrich he said his last line of the story**

**Boss Hosstrich: **I'm sorry boss all of your minions failed you including me. The rest is up to you now (as three different attacks hit him all at once taking him down for good).

**Bao Bao: **Bark Bark (Thanks for the save guys I don't know if I would have been alive for much longer if the dog whistle continued to go off).

**Tanya: **It no problem that what teammates do is help each other out (she said with a smile).

**Bagerclops: **Again still don't know what that dog is saying?

**Tanya: **He just telling us thanks for the save that all. Sense that was the last of Orangusnake minions we can just straight shot for Mittens.

**Bagerclops: **Yeah I hope Mao Mao and Adorabat haven't been getting chewed up by Orangusnake.

**Bao Bao: **Bark (That's why need to be at there ad at once).

**Tanya: **Yes enough fooling around it time to ends this (she said in a serious tone).

**After that was ** **all** ** said and done they all ran the last stretch of the ship until they made it to the top. When they open the door to the deck they saw Mao Mao fighting Orangusnake while Adorabat was catching her breath **

**Tanya: **Bagerclops go check on Adorabats I'll go help Mittens (as she ran to Mao Mao and Orangusnake with a hand full of leaves).

**Orangusnake: **Give up Mao Mao your friends are still dealing with my minions, your little pest is already out of energy and I already got the energy of the pure heart you've lost again sheriff (he stated in triumph).

**Tanya: **That's what you think (as she threw her leaves at Orangusnake while Mao Mao backed away from them which they then turned in to bear traps surrounding him).

**Orangusnake: **Ahhhh when did you all get here and how did you get past my minions (he said in shock).

**Bagerclops: **Bro we just now caught up to Mao Mao and your minions are still pushovers just like all the other times before. Heck we've even got one of them on us (as he pointed to Bandy).

**Orangusnake: **Oh you heros have pushed me to my last plan but I guess that doesn't matter now that I have all the negative energy from the ruby pure heart. So in the end my minions did a good job even if they lost to you.

**Adorabat: **So you just used them to stall for time and that's all that mattered to you (she questioned)?

**Orangusnake: **Yeah there that loyal to me so of course they would try and be the distraction for my plan to work that's why there called "My minions".

**Bao Bao: **Bark Bark (so that's why there last words were just for you too complete your plan they really want you to succeed).

**Tanya: **(Who is now helping Mao Mao up to his feet) Well we beat them for a reason which is to stop you and now that all of us are here your outnumbered (she said in triumph).

**Orangusnake: **That's what you think (as he jump back away from the bear trap he was in and landed on a medium sized circle) now watch as I use the negative energy of the ruby pure heart to stop you and take over the kingdom and then the world.

**After he said that last line the circle that he was standing on started ** **to** ** glow and then purple lightning struck him. After the lightning stop it revealed a new Orangusnake ** **or should I say new Dark Orangusnake**

**Dark Orangusnake: **Ahhhhhh I can feel the power of the negative energy coursing through my body and I feel new power as well (as he pulled out his new dark purple cyber sword which then shot out a lightning attack at Bagerclops.

**Bagerclops: **(as he saw the lightning coming his way he put up a force field but it ended up destroying his defense which then knocked him off the deck of the ship but as he was falling he shouted something) Neta bring prisoner back to HQ and put him behind bars (after he said that the net Bandy was in teleported him all the way to HQ behind bars).

**All of three of them and one bark: **Bagerclops (they all yelled)!

**Dark Orangusnake: **Hey pay attention too me not your lost comrade (as he shot another lightning bolt as it went for Bao Bao).

**Bao Bao: **"As he tried to outrun it the lightning caught up to him and knocked him off the deck of the ship" Howling (It's all up to you three I'm sorry for not being of use).

**All of three of them: **Bao Bao!

**Adorabat: **Stop this now (as she rushed toward him).

**Both Mao Mao and Tayna: **Adorabat NO (they both yelled as they watched her fly forward at an insane speed).

**Adorabat: **I'm sorry Mommy, Daddy I know I said I wouldn't do this again but this time I know what I want to hit.

**As she flew straight for Dark Orangusnake instead of going for him she went and rammed his hand which knocked his ** **dark sword** ** out of his left hand**

**Dark Orangusnake: **Why you little pest be gone (as he then grabbed her and chucked her off the ship).

**Adorabat:**Mommy, Daddy I love you both now please save the day.

**Mao Mao: **(As he saw Tanya start to tear up) Hey I know this hurts but we need to move (he said in a sad tone holding her hands).

**Tanya: **I know but this hurts so much (as she hugged Mao Mao a few tear came down her face).

**Mao Mao then noticed that Dark Orangusnake had been charging up a big thunderbolt that was about to hit them**

**Mao Mao: **TANYA WATCH OUT (he yelled as he moved in front of her and pulled out Geraldine. As the swords everlasting light shone very bright as it got rid of the thunderbolt).

**Dark Orangusnake: **Just what I wanted (as he began to hold out his hand).

**Soon after he did that a dark purple aura went around Tanya as she began to float from the ground she was standing on**

**Dark ****Orangusnake: **I'll send this one to her doom right away along with the others.

**Tanya: **Mittens you've always been a legendary hero to everyone, Adorabat and most of all me and that's why we know you can do this and that's why I lo- (but she was cut off as she was thrown over board with everyone else).

**Mao Mao: **TANYA NOOOOOO (he screamed).

**Dark Orangusnake: **Well would you look at that it's just you and me sheriff Mao Mao now I can bring you to your new coming of death (he said in a dark tone)

**Mao Mao: **I've had it up to hear with you. You got rid of everyone I love and care about and now it's all up to me to make sure there wishes don't go to waste and for me to do that I HAVE TO DEFEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WELL that was another really long chapter but I'm literally almost ** **done** ** and by almost done I mean one chapter left to end it all hope to see you guys in part 10 the finally. **


	10. The purest of hearts

**Dark Orangusnake: **You defeat me in your current state you won't even make a dent in my new form (he taunted).

**Mao Mao: **Humf I'll show you what I'm really made of (as he took Geraldine slashed across his chest).

**Dark Orangusnake: **Really that your attack I didn't even feel anything at all (he said dusting himself off).

**Mao Mao: **(Just stunned by his attack doing nothing) Grrrrrrr well how about this (as he slashed him again).

**Dark Orangusnake: **(Just standing there) Try all you want but your attacks don't mean anything to my pure dark armor. Here let me show you what a real attack is (as he balled up his fist).

**Mao Mao: **(Seeing his fist come towards him he moved out of the way) Man with that new armor he got it making him 10x as powerful than his normal self. There has to be some way to damage him.

**Dark Orangusnake: **Drat I missed I guess I'll just have to try again (as he got his fist ready for another punch).

**Mao Mao: **(As he saw the fist coming again he jumped and landed on his arm) If I can't attack the armor then how about the body (as he took Geraldine and tried to slash at Dark Coby).

**When the hit connected not even Coby was affected by his sword slash**

**Mao Mao: **How am I not even making a cut when I directly hit you (he questioned)?

**Dark Orangusnake: **Well sheriff if you must know it because the ruby pure heart is protecting us with it negative energy (as a dark shield appeared around his whole body) as long as were in this dark shield then were safe from any attack from you.

**Mao Mao: **A shield of darkness huh well what happen if I add light to the equation (as he put Geraldine in front him and focused) LUNAR SLASH (as a wave of light came out of the sword)

**Dark Orangusnake: **It's no use Mao Mao (as he used his arms to block the shot that was coming).

**Even though he was blocking the lunar wave still hit him but it didn't ** **even** ** dent his shield at all or so he thought**

**Mao Mao: **"Damn none of my attacks are working and since I don't have my team they can't help me too at this rate I'm going to be defeated if I don't find a way to stop him. But wait there a scratch on his armor so light is the answer but there something missing to it" (he thought).

**Dark Orangusnake: **Hey sheriff don't for get that I'm still here (as he picked up his dark cyber sword that was knocked out his hand and shot another lightning bolt at him).

**Mao Mao: **Damit I got to find some way to get rid of that armor (he said as he blocked the shot with his sword).

**Back with everyone who was knocked off the ship**

**Tanya: **Ugh where are we (as she brought her head up and saw where she was) are we in the king's castle?

**King Snugglemagne: **Oh finally your awake now you can tell me why you all crashed through my roof and why it so dark and dangerous outside.

**Tanya: **Oh sorry king we were dealing with Orangusnake but he (then she realized that she was not the only one to be thrown off) Wait where Adorabat and everyone else (she questioned in a panic).

**King Snugglemagne: **Relax there all right over there (as he pointed to the right of his throne as everyone was still knock out) I was about to call the sheriff department see if they knew what was wrong but then you lot came and crashed through my roof. Also where is Mao Mao he the only one I didn't see with you guys.

**Tanya: **He's still fighting Orangusnake at the top of his ship and I don't know if he needs our help.

**King Snugglemagne: **Also can you tell me who you are I never seen you at all in my life?

**As Tanya started explaining what was going on Adorabat started to wake up from the crash **

**Adorabat: **Mommy where are you (she asked in a low hurt voice)?

**Tanya:** (Immediately hearing her words as her ears perked up) I'm coming honey (as she rushed to her at a break neck pace)! I'm here tell me are you hurt anywhere, is anything broken (she asked in a worried tone)?

**Adorabat: **Mommy my wing really hurt and my head hurts as well (but she didn't notice that her peg leg was off).

**Tanya: **Everything going to be ok now I'm here and (she gasped as she saw Adorabat's prosthetics leg was off) Adorabat your leg.

**Adorabat: **What's wrong oh wait it the other one isn't (as she pointed out the prosthetic leg) you must think I'm a freak or something.

**Tanya: **What no I would never think of you like that I was just surprised that all.

**Adorabat: **Yeah well I still disobeyed you and Daddy and charged at Orangusnake recklessly. You guys must be very mad at me. I'm a failure as a hero I'll never be as great as you or Daddy (she said starting to cry).

**Tanya: **(As soon as she saw Adorabat start crying her full mother instincts kick in) No-no I how could I be mad at you. If anything I was more scared that he would have done something more fatal while he had you in his hands. I know you disobeyed us but it was for the right reason so please don't feel bad alright (as she picked up Adorabat a tear went down across her face as she held her close).

**Adorabat: **Mommy I'm so sorry (as huged Tanya and started to full on cry).

**Tanya:** It alright sweetie, it alright everything going to be ok (as she grabbed her peg leg and put it back on her nice and gently).

**Adorabat: **(Feeling a little better about thing) Thanks mommy I feel a little better now (as she hugged her).

**Tanya: **I love you Adorabat don't ever forget that (she said in a motherly tone while hugging her little girl only to then kiss her forehead).

**Adorabat: **I love you too mommy (now just closing her eyes in the truth of what Tayna said while still hugging her).

**As the two girls had there mother and daughter moment. Bagerclops and Bao Bao woke up from the fall as they just walked up to the king to ask what was going on**

**King Snugglemagne: **Well (as he explained everything that Tanya had told him) and that's when she heard Adorabats voice and without a second she rushed over to her. Also you guys never told me sheriff Mao Mao had a wife or let alone was married to someone (he said in a enighten tone).

**Bagerclops: **Wait married no-no there just friends (he said reassuring the part about Mao Mao and Tayna's relationship kinda).

**King Snugglemagne: **Just friends but then why does Adorabat call Tanya her mother (he questioned)?

**Bagerclops: **Look man it just something she does ok otherwise I don't know much about how and why she calls Tanya her mother.

**Bao Bao: **Bark Bark (Well there was a moment on the ship where Mao Mao and Tanya told Adorabat that they were her new parents so that could also be another reason).

**Bagerclops: **Again man I still don't know what you just said (he told Bao Bao as a reminder).

**King Sungglemagne: **Oh that really happened while you guys were up on the pirates ship well that must have been a heartwarming moment in those three lives (he said with smile).

**As they were done talking Bagerclops then walked over to Tanya and Adorabat to get things moving**

**Bagerclops: **Hey I know you guys just love having family time but we still need to find a way to help Mao Mao or else you might not have a father (he said in a rather serious tone).

**Adorabat: **Sorry Bagerclops your right Daddy needs help but how?

**Tanya: **Yeah with Dark Orangusnake new negative armor there's no way Mittens could lay a scratch on it.

**Bao Bao: **Grrrrrrr (the armor must be giving him a shield of some type which could explain how any attack has no affect on him).

**As the king heard all of this he thought for a moment and then he came up with something **

**King Snugglemagne: **Wait you say the dark energy is giving him at force field of some kind. Well I might have a way around that. All of you follow me.

**Adorabat: **Where are we going to?

**King Snugglemagne: **To my attic there something there for this type of situation (he said while leading everyone pass the throne room).

**Back with Mao Mao and Dark Orangusnake **

**Dark Orangusnake: **Well sheriff I'm surprised that you have managed to keep fighting me for this long but this will have to come to an end (He said as he lifted his hand to levitate some fallen ship parts and throw them at mao mao).

**Mao Mao: **Like I've told you before I'm just as strong to fight you and your dark armor (as he cut through the ship part being thrown at him).

**Dark Orangusnake: **Well yes you may be strong enough to fight me. But strong enough to hold me off and not do any damage to me at all which mean your just wasting your breath and energy (he stated).

**Mao Mao: **(In his head) He's right I can't do anything to him but hold him off. The only way I could do damage to him is if I got more power like I was when I was in Golden Truth Form but there's no cobbler around here. There has to be another way to reach the form.

**Dark Orangusnake: **I don't know what you thinking about there is no other way to beat me Mao Mao like I said over and over you can't beat me (he said in his dark evil tone).

**Mao Mao: **And like I've said a million times I'll never give up even if you say I can't pierce through you armor I find a way and stop you (as he focused with Geraldine and shot another lunar slash at him).

**Dark Orangusnake: **Your dinky little light slashes won't do a thing to my dark armor (but as he finished saying that a little bit of the shield started to disappear but only for a short time before it went back to normal) "well it looks like he has been doing something but that mean nothing to me at all" (he thought).

**Mao Mao: **(Taking note of the shield) "it went down a bit but then it went right back to normal. So if I could find a way to use alot of light attacks and even a stream if light then I could break his armor. But using lunar slash takes up alot of energy in me so what then" (he thought while dodging Dark Orangusnake attacks).

**Back with the King and the others**

**King Snugglemagne: **We're here (as he opened the door the his attic).

**Bagerclops: **Ahhhhhhhhh man that took forever not the best thing to do right after waking up from falling off an airship (he complained).

**Tanya: **Oh get over it you big baby less you forget we all fell off that airship (she said as she scolded him).

**Bagerclops: **Yeah whatever Momya "I swear you and Mao Mao are so alike at times" (he thought).

**Bao Bao: **Bark (so what do you need from your attic) "as he took in all the stuff that was in there".

**King Snugglemagne: **When I first got this castle they were going over the whole place they told me that my great ancestor left behind a set of armor known as "The Ruby Light Armor " only a hero with a heart of pure light can wear it and can use it's light to counteract the darkness of the negative energy in the ruby pure heart. But they spread each set peice around this attic so that way no one could steal it.

**Bagerclops: **But if all of the armor pieces are here how would it not be easy too steal (he questioned)?

**King Snugglemagne: **No one has the time too look through messy attic for armor pieces that won't even do anything for them.

**Tanya: **That technical a smart move on his ancestor part. So to get the point we've got too look for the armor pieces in order to help Mittens. (She said in a serious tone).

**King Snugglemagne: **Wow your a sharp one but yes we have to search this entire attic to find the other pieces. Lucky there was only one set piece that they let on it pedestal which is the ruby shin guards (as he pulled the cloth covering where the armor set was supposed to be when complete)

**Bagerclops: **Ugh really we have too look for the armor pieces in this enormous attic that's going to take forever (he complained).

**Adorabat: **Bagerclops.

**Bagerclops: **What is it kid.

**Adorabat: **STOP COMPLAINING AND HELP US FIND THE ARMOR PIECES NOW (she screamed out loud)!

**Bagerclops: **Sigh Fine let look for the armor so we can get this over with (as he mumbled in anger).

**Bao Bao: **Bark (if I may) "as he looked directly at the king".

**King Snugglemagne: **Oh not at all do as you please (as he gave him permission to go towards the armor).

**As Bao Bao sniffed out the armor he then got ahold of it sent and started following the trail as everyone else followed Bao Bao**

**Adorabat: **So besides the shin guards what other piece are we looking for?

**King Snugglemagne: **There are 5 pieces to the armor on being the shin guards, then we have the breastplate, next the gloves, then there's the Cape, and finally the helmet.

**Adorabat: **So all we need to do is find the other four and then what (she asked still being a bit confused)?

**King Snugglemagne: **Once we find all of them we put pure thoughts of sheriff Mao Mao into each set piece and if the armor lights up then they will have accepted him and will go off to find him.

**As he finished talking about the five set piece Bao Bao stop and pointed to** **closet.**

**Bao Bao: **Bark (I think one of the pieces is in here).

**Tanya: **Weird place to put a piece of armor but ok (as she open it she saw few old clothes and dress from the previous kings but eventually) not it, not it, not- oh wait I think I found the cape let's check (as she brought it down to Bao Bao to sniff out).

**Bao Bao: **Really fast sniffing (Yep this is definitely it) "as he nodded his head".

**Adorabat: **Alright that's one down three more to go (she said in happiness).

**King Snugglemagne: **Oh splendid can you pick up the next sent Bao Bao.

**Bao Bao: **Bark (let's see) "as he started to sniff the ground".

**As he started** **to sniff the ground he the started on his new trail. He then lead them to treasure chest **

**Adorabat: **It looks locked your highness do you have the key to it?

**King Snugglemagne: **Sorry but my ancestor put the armor in that chest so I have no idea where they would have hidden the key (he said in bit of defeat).

**Bagerclops: **Move aside let's see what I can do (as he use his robotic arm and switched it to a bunch of keys).

**Tanya: **Finally you do something productive instead of complaining (she said in snarky tone).

**Bagerclops: **Hey be quiet of I won't do anything and then well be stuck (he replied).

**Tanya: **(She then grabbed him by the collar) If you don't help Mittens then well losses everything we worked for including Mittens himself and I make sure to make your life a living hell and I'm pretty sure you don't want that now do you (as she threatened him).

**Bagerclops: **Ok that's it what's your deal. I get that I've been pretty lazy about thing but that doesn't mean I don't want to save Mao Mao too. He's been my best friend for a long time and gave me a chance to correct my mistake of being a villain. But what I'm curious about at this point is if you really do have crush or even love him because you been talking about alot ever sense you join us.

**Tanya: **I uh that none of your business at all (she retorted while blushing).

**Bagerclops: **Oh come on I know you love him might as well just tell the truth and not lie about it (he said opening his one eye)

**Tanya: **Why would it matter to you on who I love and who don't.

**Bagerclops: **Because I live with him so I would like to know so that way it's not so kind of mystery and we could accommodate you our living space as well.

**Tanya: **FINE I do love him is that what you wanted to hear I loved him ever sense I first met him. I want to help him so that way I can see him again I can't stand the fact that he might die to Orangusnake (as said everything came out at once).

**Bagerclops: **Finally was that so hard to commit to your feelings. Alright secret safe with me and everyone (as everyone else nodded there head) it up to you when you want to make your move on him but for now let me take care of this (as he picked locked the chest open) here the gloves to the armor.

**Adorabat: **Yay now there's only two more left and then we can help Daddy.

**King Snugglemagne: **Well with all that hinderous out of the way Bao Bao on to the next piece.

**As the two left Tanya and Bagerclops were being left behind **

**Tanya: **Bagerclops thank you and I'm sorry for being so hard on you it's just I really do care about Mittens and- (but was cut off by him).

**Bagerclops: **Hey it's cool love makes us do crazy things. Now let's look for those last two pieces of the armor (as he started to catch up with the other two).

**Adorabat: **Even thought he can be lazy at times there are other times when he is a hero just like Daddy. Now let's go get those last two pieces of the armor so we can see Daddy again

**Tanya:** Yeah let's do that (as she ran to catch up with everyone again with Adorabat on her shoulder).

**Back with king and everyone else**

**Bagerclops: **Why are all these weapons here I thought that the ruby pure heart made it so the whole kindon was safe (he questioned).

**King Snugglemagne: **Well yes but there were always a fair share of intruders who would try and attack from the inside and since there was no sheriff department at those times they had to defend themselves in some way.

**Bao Bao: **Bark (I think the next armor piece is in this pile of weapons)

**Adorabat: **How are we going to find the armor piece if it in the bottom of this pile?

**Tanya: **(Just noticing that there a small hole in the pile weapon) Maybe you could fit threw that small hole in the weapons.

**Adorabat: **I'll give it a shot (as she started crawling into the weapon)

**Tanya: **Make sure you tell us about anything find in there.

**As Adorabat was crawling through the hole she saw nothing but swords but then at some point she came across a set ninja stars**

**Adorabat: **Ninja stars I wonder if I can use these in battle to help Daddy and Mommy (she said quietly to herself as she took them with her).

**After her little discovery she continued but not for long because she ended up ** **hitting** ** a wall**

**Adorabat: **Ow what's a wall doing here in a pile of swords? Mommy (as she called for Tanya)!

**Tanya: **What's up kiddo?

**Adorabat: **I think I hit a wall.

**Bagerclops: **Wait a wall but the weapons are in the middle of the room so how can there be a wall (he questioned)?

**Tanya: **(She thought about for a minute but then came to the conclusion that) Adorabat you might have found an armor piece. Hold on I'll get you out (as she took one of her leaves and threw it into the hole which the leaf then turned into a rope) Grab one end of the rope and tie it around the armor then I'll pull you out (she instructed to her).

**Adorabat: **Alright Mommy (as she grabbed the other end of the rope and tied it around the armor after she tied she hid inside the armor so that none of the sword hit her) Ok Mommy go head and pull me out.

**Tanya: **Alright honey hold still while I pull you out.

**It took ** **some** ** time but ** **in the** ** end Tanya pulled Adorabat out with the armor piece**

**King Snugglemagne: **It lookes like you found the breastplate. Now all that left is the helmet and well be golden. Bao Bao you have the trail for the helmet.

**Bao Bao: **Bark (I thinks so but the last one seems different than the other ones).

**Adorabat: **I wonder what could make it so different (she asked with curiosity).

**King Snugglemagne: **Even I don't know oh this is so exciting (he said with joy)

**Bagerclops: **Well at least they know how to brighten the mood.

**As Bao Bao lead them to the last piece they were stopped short by a large sand box**

**Bagerclops: **Ok so I know we found alot weird thing that the king's ancestor had in the past but this is the most weirdest of all. What would your ancestor do with a giant sand box (he questioned)?

**King Snugglemagne: **Well this quite the predicament even I don't what they use a sand box for.

**Bao Bao: **Howling (leave this to me the helmet is buried in sand. So I'll dig it up).

**Tanya: **Alright were counting on you Bao Bao.

**It took some time and a few random thing here and there but eventually **

**Bao Bao: **Bark (I found it guys) "while holding it in his mouth".

**King Snugglemagne: **My goodness that took way too long but at least we found the helmet (he said in relief that it'll all be over soon).

**Tanya: **Your highness it's only been an half an hour (she said with a sigh).

**Bagerclops: **Still 30 minutes is still forever (he said backing up the king).

**Tanya: **Whatever anyway now that we've got all the armor pieces let's go send them the Mittens.

**Adorabat: **I wonder how Daddy is doing anyway (she wondered).

**Tanya: **I'm sure he fighting real hard up on that airship with Dark Orangusnake but I don't think he going to last much longer and that's why we need to help him as soon as we can.

**Adorabat: **Yeah I hope the armor accepts him so he can stop Dark Orangusnake and save the kingdom.

**Back with Mao Mao ** **and** ** Drak Orangusnake **

**Mao Mao: **(Breathing heavily from bruises and cuts) Damn your power never ends dose it.

**Dark Orangusnake: **The ruby pure heart has been storing all the inhabitants negative energy for decades so of course the power in me never runs out.

**Mao Mao: **(Well at least everyone else is safe if anyone had to go down at least it me) he thought.

**Dark Orangusnake: **Well it's be fun fighting you I will say you did tough it out better than most of your friends but now is when you die (as he brought his dark cyber sword ready to guillotine Mao Mao).

**But right as he was about to bring his sword down a bright light came ** **and** ** surrounded Mao Mao and under him was crest forming in the shape of a heart as the five ruby armor set piece came ** **and** ** surrounded him as well**

**A few minutes earlier **

**King Snugglemagne: **Ok now that we've got the 5 armor piece it's time to send them to Mao Mao.

**Adorabat: **You said we have to give the armor positive thought of Mao Mao and then if it lights up then that mean they have chosen him right.

**King Snugglemagne: **Oh splendid you remembered now is everyone ready?

**All of them and one bark: **Yeah

**King Snugglemagne: **Then let's begin. I'll go first (as he closes his eyes and thought of Mao Mao while holding the shin guards). "Oh sheriff Mao Mao ever sense you got here you've done nothing but protect my glorious kingdom from monster and sky pirates and for that I am truly grateful to have you as the hero of pure heart Valley). Alright whose next?

**Bao Bao: **Bark Bark (I'll go next) [as layed right next to the helmet]."Mao Mao you were my first and only partner and the days we spent going on countless adventures were some of the best. I know your still mad about me betraying you and I'm sorry. Even thought I can't be there to help you this armor can so please win for us".(after he was done he nodded his head to Bagerclops)

**Bagerclops: **(Without saying a word he began too think while holding the breastplate). "Hey man ever sense that day you spared me it changed me as person. I really hated doing evil and when you gave me the chance to correct that mistake it was like the second chance I never asked for and that's what made want to stay a hero so I could give someone that second chance and change them. This armor will help you get that second chance you need to defeat Dark Orangusnake were counting on you dude". Ok Adorabat I think your next.

**Adorabat: **Ok it my turn (she said with a smile as she hugged the gloves). "Daddy ever sense you came to Pure Heart Valley my life was always sad and dull. I had friends but they never liked that talked about monster or wanting to be a hero and once they left it was always me by myself and those were the moment I felt like no one really cared about me on tell you showed up. You gave me love, hope, and a dream things I never received from my real parents but they don't matter anymore I love you and mommy and that's why I know you can win with this armor". Alright mommy your the last one so make it really count (as everyone nodded there heads to that).

**Tanya: **You can count on me (as she hugged the cape and began to think). "Mittens I know we used to be partners for a short time but those moments we had together were the best moments I had with someone I care about. There so many times your heroism struck my heart pretty hard, there were times your bravery made me feel safe around you, and there were times your ego just made me laugh in a good way. All those moments made your space in my heart grow bigger and then I realized I don't love you as a friend I love you for who you are and that's what made you a legendary hero in my eyes. I'm sending my hope's and love into this armor so you can use it to save the kingdom and come back to everyone, Adorabat, and me please come back to me safely" I think that's it.

**Once Tanya was done giving her thoughts to the armor all five of the pieces started to glow**

**Adorabat: **There glowing there actually glowing (she said in amazement).

**Bao Bao: **Bark Bark (So this means Mao Mao was the hero they were waiting for).

**King Snugglemagne: **Indeed I always thought they would accept Mao Mao but I didn't think it was really going to happen now I know my suspicion were true.

**Bagerclops:** So now that Mao Mao Is the chosen hero for the armor I have a few questions but that's for later but I am glad Mao Mao was the hero it was looking like just imagine if it was someone else.

**Tanya: **Mao Mao my love please take care of this mess and come back to me and Adorabat safely.

**After she said that last bit the pieces then disappeared to go find Mao Mao. **

**Now back to the current time with Mao Mao and Dark Orangusnake **

**As the armor pieces surrounded Mao Mao he then started to hear a voice in his head**

**Mysterious Voice: **Are you Mao Mao Mao?

**Mao Mao: **Yeah that's me but who are you and where are you?

**Mysterious Voice: **We are the "Ruby Light Armor" and we have come hear on the behalf of your friends and there belief that you are the chosen. And through there shared thoughts of you and the king himself we deem you worthy of this armor.

**Mao Mao: **So wait I'm worthy of a set of legendary armor that's going to help protect the kingdom right. So would that make me a legendary hero (as all the piece came together in his head).

**Ruby Light Armor: **In the makings of today yes you are now Officially a legendary hero. Now put the armor and save the kindom.

**After it ** **acknowledged** ** Mao Mao as ** **it's new** ** owner the armor started to strap it's self on too him and as each part went on him he heard the message recorded by his friends in each of the armor pieces **

**Dark Orangusnake: **So big deal so you get new armor wow so are just copying me now. Your no hero and you will never be one now shut up so you can die at the hand of me. (as he sent a bolt of lightning to come his way)

**Mao Mao: **(As the light starts to fade away) Not a hero huh. I had my friends, the people of this valley/kingdom, and also the ones I love supporting me this whole time and without there help I would have never been able to get to you by myself and stop you by myself and that's the truth. (After he said that the lighting that was coming at then dissapeared thanks to golden light now covering Mao Mao as he unlock his Golden Truth Form once again).

**Dark Orangusnake: **What is this where are you even getting all of this power from. Know what it doesn't matter as long as I still have the negative energy of the ruby pure heart then I'll never lose (he said with an evil tone as he shot ten thunderbolt at Ture Pure Mao Mao).

**Ture Pure Mao Mao: **(Not even moving an inch as the lighting came at him) Tisk that not going to work any more (as the armor put up a shield and blocked all ten shots) Come on now you've got try a little harder than that now (he taunted).

**Dark Orangusnake: **You cocky little freak I will not tolerate this (as he came at Mao Mao with a dark slash).

**True Pure Mao Mao: **This is truly where the fight begins (as he brought up Pure Light Geraldine and combated his sword slashes).

**There slashes went on for a while but then Mao Mao layed a pretty well timed dispatch and knock his sword out of his hands**

**Dark Orangusnake: **Damit not again (as he tried to reach for his sword but was then stopped by Mao Mao).

**Ture Pure Mao Mao: **Not so fast can't let you get away that fast now (as he took Pure Light Geraldine slashed across his dark chest plate).

**As he did the slash the light crept through the dark armor and damaged it a bit**

**Dark Orangusnake: **No my impenetrable dark armor it damaged. I won't let you get away with this (as he curled up his hands into fist and started punching at Mao Mao).

**True Pure Mao Mao: **Oh so now you want a hands on hand fight well if you insist (as he put away Geraldine and caught his punch and gave him one right back into the chest breaking the chest plate of his dark armor).

**Dark Orangusnake: **Shit my chest plate his gone but I still have the rest. Where is this power coming from (he questioned)?

**True Pure Mao Mao: **I thought I already told you it comes from my friends and the people I love. Sense not of your armor had that it's the reason for why power can break through.

**Dark Orangusnake: **Who needs friends and love when you could have power to make people do what you want (he said retorting back).

**True Pure Mao Mao: **But then how will you know what they truly think about you. If all your minions just think of you as there boss then what the point if being a team of evil villains.

**Dark Orangusnake: **Simple I give them order and they follow my lead there's nothing else to it because friend ship makes you weak like your friends.

**True Pure Mao Mao: **Your a lost cause and my friends are not weak (as he was saying this all of Mao Mao friends made it to the roof of the kings castle and they were now watching the final battle) if they were week then they wouldn't be able to beat your minions but they did but that doesn't matter what matter's is who they are as a person that's what really makes them strong.

**With everyone on the roof **

**King Snugglemagne: **My I must say that armor look very heroic on Sir Mao Mao (he complemented

**Adorabat: **I know Daddy looks soooooo cool!

**Bao Bao: **Howling (He's really did become a legendary hero like he always dreamed of when we were younger).

**Bagerclops:** I knew it was going to happen one day but now that it happening I just can't shake the feeling of it being real.

**Tanya: **(Just blushing at how handsome and heroic he looks in the armor) Come on Mittens I know you can do this. You've got all of us supporting you so don't give up.

**Adorabat: **That right Daddy don't ever give up because your the strongest person in the world and you'll never lose.

**As Orangusnake heard all of what Mao Mao friends said**

**True Pure Mao Mao: **See I know they care about me and so it's my job as sheriff to finish the job and stop you from doing anymore harm to this kingdom (as he grabbed him by the waste and suplexed him)

**Dark Orangusnake: **(Recovering from the suplex and noticing that his shoulder pieces were now gone) My dark armor is almost gone but that doesn't mean I've lost the battle yet (as he started to charge up all the dark energy within him to make one final blow) If I can't win then there shall be no one left to live for my lost.

**Ture Pure Mao Mao: **(As soon as Mao Mao saw this he jumped down to where his friends were and grabbed Geraldine and started to focus as light surrounded the blade and his body because of the ruby armor and his Golden truth form) NOT ON MY WATCH!

**Dark Orangusnake: **I WILL DESTROY ANY AND EVERYTHING IN MY WAY (as he screamed he shot the dark energy downward towards the people and Mao Mao friends).

**But right as he shot the dark energy so did Mao Mao with the pure light energy. As the light and dark fought each other the light soon then overpowered the darkness and started to swallow up all the dark energy and went straight for Dark Orangusnake and his airship**

**Dark Orangusnake: **No No NOOOOOOOO CURSE YOU MAO MAO (as the light came and blasted his ship out of the sky and away from the kings castle only for it to then explode with all of the members of the sky pirates in the ship)

**Before the ship exploded Mao Mao called the airo cycle back to him as it landed on the top of the kings castle**

**All of the sky pirates: **Were Ok (they said after the crash)

**All of team Mao Mao: **We didn't ask and one Bark (they all said in unison which then came to laughter from everyone).

**After the laughter died down Mao Mao then returned to his normal form and took off the helmet from his head**

**Mao Mao: **It's finally over (he said as the sky started to clear up and look sunny again).

**King Snugglemagne: **Oh legendary hero Mao Mao and friends you have done your kingdom proud once more as you have saved it from upmost doom of the sky pirates for that not only do I thank you but so do the citizens of Pure Heart Valley thank you from the bottom of our hearts.

**Mao Mao: **Anytime your grace (as he bowed down in front of him).

**Once he stood up everyone then heard alot of cheering coming from the bottom to where the civilians lived**

**King Snugglemagne: **Well looks like everyone has shown up not that the danger is all over. We must celebrate with a party at my castle but before that I bet you all want some rest sense you all have been working hard to stop the sky pirates (he said in a king gesture).

**Mao Mao: **That would be very nice right guys (as he looked at all of his teammates)

**Bagerclops:** Heck yeah man finally we can just relax after that whole Fiesta

**Bao Bao: **Bark Bark (Yes that would be most enjoyable if you let me stay with you guys)

**Adorabat: **Daddy I can't wait to take a rest with you and Mommy my wing still hurts anyway (she said still sitting on Tanya's shoulder).

**Tanya: **Mittens (she said but stopped and started to blush).

**Mao Mao: **Tanya I- (as he started to blush and tried to pull himself together).

**Tanya: **Yes Mittens (she asked while still blushing).

**Mao Mao: **Tanya I-I (he then took a deep breath while still blushing and then ready himself) Tanya I want to know... No not know I want you to come live with me and Adorabat if you don't mind.

**Tanya: **Oh Mittens of course I will (as she was going to hug Mao Mao but was stopped by Adorabat who rushed before Tanya and hugged Mao Mao)

**Adorabat: **Daddy, Mommy I'm so glad that you to are finally back to together once more (she said while hugging Mao Mao but jestered for Tanya to join in).

**Mao Mao then looked at Tanya as she looked at him and they both smiled ** **at** ** each other ** **as** ** she then joined in on there family hug**

**Adorabat: **(Not understanding there silence) Mommy, Daddy are you two ok (she asked with a confused tone)?

**Tanya: **(She then kissed Adorabat on the forehead and then said) everything fine right Mittens (she said with a smile on her face).

**Mao Mao: **Yeah everything is just perfect (as all three of them finally did there family hug).

**Both Tanya and Mao Mao: **Adorabat we love you (they both said in unison).

**Adorabat: **I love you guys too

**King Snugglemagne: **Oh joy I'm very happy for a new family (He said in a most joyous voice but also started thinking about the new family in front of him).

**Bagerclops: **Hate to ruin everything once again but isn't time we head home now I'm still tired from the fight (he said ruining there moment once again)

**After Bagerclops ruined there family moment they all started to take there leave from the king castle and headed back to HQ for there nice well deserved relaxation**  
\----------------------------------------------------------- **E****pilogue story:**

**A few days later we come back to Mao Mao in the training dojo meditating in silence but it was for long until **

**Adorabat:** Daddy do you know where Mommy is I've been looking for her all day and I can't seem to find her.

**Mao Mao:** Mommy went to go turn in Bandy as her last bounty before she officially started relaxing with the rest of us. She'll be back soon besides there are still some things we both need to talk about.

**Adorabat: **Ok Daddy but if you need to talk to her then you should just tell me.

**Mao Mao: **Tanya please drop the act I know it's you (he said while getting out of his meditating position).

**Tanya: **Oh come on Mittens your no fun some times (she said as she transformed back into her orginal form) So what is it that you wanted tell me Mittens.

**Mao Mao: **We got some important mail from the king and it was only addressed to me and you (as he pulled out the envelope that was in the mail).

**Tanya: **Well now I'm interested in what this mail is for us (she said as she sat down next to Mao Mao and leaned her head on his shoulder)

**Mao Mao: **(Blushing a bit from the small gesture) Well anyway (as he opened the envelope there was a letter and a few papers) I'll read the letter.

**In King Snugglemagne letter: **Dear sheriff Mao Mao and sheriff Tanya I once again want to thank you for saving my precious kingdom from the sky pirates without you and your crew who know what would happen to my kingdom. But enough of that it's come to my attention that you and Ms. Tanya have tooken up looking after your guys little one Adorabat making you three a new family. Now I'm not trying to be rude in any sort of way but with a new family like yours the thought of animal species came into my mind as the three of you are completely different species and sence I know a cat and tanuki can't come up with a bat that left me with only a few ideas. I decided to look into adorabat as a resident of pure heart valley and found that she has nothing under who her actual parents were, there no pictures, or even names of her actual parents. Which makes me believe that her actual parents had abandoned her when she wasn't even born yet and sence we know that Adorabat could be anyone's child there only two things I can do for her. Along with this letter are some legal adoption papers that you and Tanya can sign to make Adorabat official yours or the second option I might have to do is if you don't sign the papers I'll most like put her in an orphanage where she'll be taken care of by the people who run that place. But knowing you two and what I've seen so far I have a good feeling about your choice. With all do respect I hope this letter is not an inconvenience to any of you two and I hope to see you at the party in three days.

Sincerely The King

**Tanya: **(With a bit of tears in her eyes knowing what has to be done) Mittens we can't lose her I love her too much to give her to an orphanage (she said with a few tears falling from her face).

**Mao Mao: **I don't want her to go to an orphanage either but if we sign the adoption papers it mean we become parents and I know were both still pretty young so that why I'm asking you.

**Tanya: **Mao Mao I think we should also let Adorabat know about this too because it would just hurt her more if we kept this in the dark.

**Mao Mao: **I think were on the same page here because I don't want to keep this a secret from her either. Let's talk to her later tonight but there is one question I have for you.

**Tanya: **What is it Mittens (she asked starting to feel better)?

**Mao Mao: **Back on the airship when Dark Orangusnake picked you up with his dark aura you said I was always a legendary hero in your eyes but then you said something else but I couldn't hear it because he threw you overboard so what was that (he kind of confused).

**Tanya: **(Instantly started to blush over what she had said while they were in the deck of the airship) Well I was going to say that- (but she stopped herself because she was embarrassed to admit her feelings).

**Mao Mao: **Tanya (He asked with a confused look).

**Tanya:** Mittens what I was going to tell you was that I love you and- (but was cut off by Mao Mao just hugging her) Mittens?

**Mao Mao: **Tanya I love you too (he whispered into her ear and then he looked into her eyes)

**Tanya: **M-Mittens (as she was at a lost for words) Mittens I'm so happy right now (as she put both her hands on his face and kissed him not on the cheek but on his lips).

**They continued kissing each other tell they both needed air**

**Mao Mao: **Tanya I love you (having the need to say it again).

**Tanya: **Mao Mao I love you too. I love you so much (as she kissed him one more time)

**As they were still having there love session Adorabat walked into the dojo **

**Adorabat: **Mommy, Daddy what's for dinner (but then stopped talking as she saw what they were doing) Mommy you really do love Daddy.

**They both stop as they heard Adorabat voice. Mao Mao was alittle embarrassed but Tanya knew just what to say**

**Tanya: **Of course I love your father why wouldn't I.

**Adorabat: **Well it's just- nevermind your right anyway is Daddy ok though he seem very red right now?

**Tanya: **Oh he's fine he's just alittle shocked that all (as she pecked him on the cheek).

**Mao Mao: **(Now regaining himself) anyways did you need something from us Adorabat.

**Adorabat: **Oh yeah what are we having for dinner I'm getting hungry (she asked as she felt her stomach growl).

**Mao Mao: **Oh that were having chicken teriyaki tonight.

**Adorabat: **Oh yeah I can't wait (she said as she flew around happily)

**Tanya: **(with a quick look at the sky and noticing how orange the sky had gotten sense they had been talking and loving) It starting to get alittle should we start cooking soon Mittens?

**Mao Mao: **If you want us to I mean it's only 6:45 (as he looked at Adorabat with a small grin).

**Adorabat: **Yes,Yes cook now I'm so hungry (as she started to jump up and down to empathize how hungry she was)

**Tanya: **Alright, Alright calm down sweetie well start cooking but in the mean time while your waiting for us why don't you draw us something (she said in a motherly voice).

**Adorabat: **Ok I'll do that (as she ran off to go find her art supplies)

**Mao Mao: **(thinking in his head) "I love it when she uses her motherly voice it sound so sweet, so soft, so calm, it reminds me of my mom when she used he voice to calm me down over anything" (he thought).

**As he got back to reality when he opened his eyes all he was meet with was just a nice pair of emerald looking into his green eyes**

**Tanya: **Mittens (was all she said as she looked into his eyes)?

**Mao Mao: **(As he looked into her eyes he kissed her again).

**After there short kiss was done Mao Mao just looked into her eyes again**

**Mao Mao: **(Feelings the need to tell her once more) I love you Tanya.

**Tanya: **I love you too Mittens I always have and always will (she said with smile on her face) Now if your done giving me love let go started cooking.

**Mao Mao: **Yeah let's do that (as he grabbed the adoption papers and walked out of the room with Tanya).

**After some time passed they finished making there dinner. They then went to go inform Adorabat about her dinner being done**

**Tanya: **Adorabat (she yelled but no reply came) honey dinner ready!

**Adorabat: **Coming Mommy just need a few more seconds (as she was finishing up her drawing).

**Mao Mao: **Make sure you don't forget to wash your wings (he reminded her).

**Adorabat: **Ok it done (as she flew out of the living rvoom and into the bathroom to wash her wings).

**While Adorabat was doing that Mao Mao ** **and** ** Tanya were setting up the table. Once Adorabat was done in the bathroom she went to the kitchen where dinner was ready**

**Adorabat: **Yay dinner done I've been waiting for this (as Mao Mao put a plate of chicken teriyaki down on the table in front of her). Thank you Daddy, Thank you Mommy.

**Both Mao Mao and Tayna: **Your welcome (they said in unison).

**Mao Mao: **So Adorabat what did you draw for us while you were waiting for dinner to be done.

**Adorabat: **Oh I drew you two (as she showed them the picture of them together).

**Tanya: **Oh Adorabat it looks so lovely. I especially love how you did Mittens (as she was pointing it out to Mao Mao).

**Mao Mao: **Hey why am I blushing in this picture (he asked being kind of confused)?

**Adorabat: **Well I was thinking about how you and Mommy looked back in dojo a few minutes ago and really paid attention to your guys facial expression at the time as well.

**Mao Mao: **(Him starting to understand why he was now blushing in the picture) Well now it all makes sense but still I like it.

**Adorabat: **Well now that I'm done explaining everything I can finally eat now (she said in a happy reply but then she realized something which made her stop) Daddy where's Bagerclops I haven't seen at all today (she questioned)

**Mao Mao: **He been out of town for the past few days doing I don't know what but all he told me was that he would be back for the kings party.

**Tanya:**I wonder what he really doing out of town half of me thinks he just being lazy somewhere else.

**Adorabat: **Who knows but HQ has been pretty quiet without him.

**As they finished eating the sun had already set and it was night before they ** **knew** ** it. As ** **Mao** ** Mao ** **and** ** Tayna were cleaning up the kitchen Tanya began to wonder about the adoption process **

**Tanya: **Mittens I'm alittle scared to tell Adorabat about the adoption papers (she said with a sad tone).

**Mao Mao: **What's on your mind (he asked in a worried tone).

**Tanya: **I'm scared that we might not be approved to take care of Adorabat and that they might take her away from us (she said in a worried tone).

**Mao Mao**: Yeah I'm worried too I know the two big things there going to dock us for is that she does Police work with us and that were not married.

**Tanya: **(Blushong over them being married) Well what will we do then if they dock us over those two points.

**Mao Mao: **Well if everything else is fine then they might just approved us and then will have nothing to worry about (he said in a calm voice)

**Tanya: **I want to sleep it over before we tell Adorabat everything if you don't mind.

**Mao Mao: **I understand (as he put his hand on her shoulder) I don't want to pressure over this just tell me when your ready (he said in a nice calm voice).

**Tanya: **Mittens thank you (as she kissed him on the cheek).

**Mao Mao: **Let's just relax for the last bit of tonight and well talk about it tomorrow alright?

**Tanya:**I would love that (as she leaned her head on his shoulder).

**After they finished cleaning the kitchen they went to the living room to just watch TV for the last bit of the night before the hit the hay.**

**Tanya: **Let's just watch something relaxing tonight

**Mao Mao: **Yeah I want that as well (he said with a smile).

**The two just sat on the couch as Mittens turned on the TV while Tanya leaned her head and body on her Mittens. After sometime passed Adorabat came in **

**Adorabat: **Mommy, Daddy can I sit with you guys (she asked in her innocent voice).

**Tanya: **Of course sweetie come here (as she picked up Adorabat and set her on her lap while Mao Mao started to pet her head).

**Adorabat: **What are you guys watching?

**Mao Mao: **We were just watching someone play there violin at a concert it pretty relaxing.

**Adorabat: **Yeah your right it's pretty relaxing (as she got conforable on Tanya's lap).

**After hearing the soothing sounds of the violin it started to make Adorabat very tired as she started to lay down on Tanya's lap and starts to kind of fall asleep **

**Tanya: **(Noticing that Adorabat is starting to fall asleep and let's Mao Mao know).

**Mao Mao: **(After hearing what Tanya said to him he turned off the TV and they got ready to hit the hay).

**Tanya: **(She picked up Adorabat and cradled her in her arms as they walked to there bedroom)

**Adorabat: **(Starting to wake up a tad bit due to shifting in her surroundings) Huh Mommy is it time for bed?

**Tanya: **Yeah we saw you starting to fall asleep so we decided that were all going to hit the hay (she said in a motherly tone).

**Adorabat: **Oh ok. Hey can you and Daddy sing me a lullaby I want to hear your voices in unison (she asked in a sleepy voice).

**Tanya enlightened by the idea but Mao Mao alittle shocked only because he and Tanya have never sung together **

**Mao Mao: **(Starting to blush) um uhhh well try (he said giving it a shrug of his shoulders he then started to hum a light tone).

**Tanya: **(As one song came to her mind she the started to sing in a light motherly voice 🎶Born from deep within the dark  
Stronger than the earth within your heart  
Even the gales of time cannot move  
Flowing like the river inside you  
Fire in your soul, war may take it’s toll  
But with guiding light I know that you will find  
The right path that will lead you🎶

**As she finished the first verse for the song Mao Mao then picked up and they sang the second verse together **

**Mao Mao and Tanya:**  
🎶Born from deep within the dark  
Stronger than the earth within your heart  
Even the gales of time cannot move  
Flowing like the river inside you  
Fire in your soul, war may take it’s toll  
But with guiding light I know that you will find  
The right path that will lead you🎶

**As they finished they both noticed that Adorabat was ** **sound** ** asleep**

**Tayna: **We love you Adorabat sleep tight (as she kissed her forehead).

**Once that was done they moved to there lower bed and they both got in**

**Mao Mao: **I didn't know you had such a beautiful singing voice (he said in quite whisper).

**Tanya: **Same to you didn't know you had such a handsome singing voice (she said in a quiet whisper).

**Then they just ** **stared** ** into each other's eyes while they layed next to each other**

**Mao Mao: **Good night Tanya I love you (he told her as he held her chin in his hand).

**Tanya: **I love you too Mittens I'll see you in the morning (she told him as she put her hands onto his chest).

**After they told each other that they kissed and fell asleep in ****each**** other arms**  
**\----------------------------------------------------**  
**And done oh man that was a hella long last chapter but** **I think it was very worth. I hope ****you**** guys like this story and comment if you have anything to say. However this is not the end for Mao Mao x Tanya keys story's because I'm making a sequel fanfiction that involves all the characters we know plus some more like Reggie, Shin Mao, and etc. This epilogue story was kind of a kick start into the sequel but other than that hoped you guys ****like**** the story I made and I'll see you in the next fanfiction I make for these two.**

**Also there was supposed to be a picture by "** **Spoopibirb on Instagram" but it wouldn't show up but this story is also on wattpad so if you want to see it then go there.**


End file.
